Agua
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Drabbles sobre la Tribu agua.Ubicada antes de las aventuras del inicio de la serie,historias de Kanna, Hamma , Hakkoda, Bato,Kia, Sokka y Katara. TERMINADO
1. Una chica temperamental

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono (snif!), son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Si hay uno de Fuego, por que no uno de agua XD

_**Por favor, no olviden dejar reviews!!!**_

* * *

**I. Una chica temperamental**

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido problemas con lo mismo. Eso de seguir los sagrados dictados de la tribu no va conmigo, solo consulten a mis amados padres… Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me da coraje vivir bajo este régimen absurdo y cerrado. Es que si no fuera por sus estúpidas reglas Hama no tendría que quejarse tanto de las aburridas clases, en cambio Yugada parece tomarlo con filosofía . La verdad es que realmente no me molestaría nada si no fuera por ese engreído de Pakku.

No es que no me guste, si debo de admitir que es apuesto, listo, pero también es un maldito desgraciado, machista, lengua de serpiente, que ojala lo parta un mal rayo….¡¡¡lo detesto!!!

- ¿A quien detestas hermosa Kanna?

- A ti, por supuesto

- Vamos…sabes que todas se mueren por que este a su lado

- Adivina Pakku, no soy parte de aquellas que llamas todas

- Lo sé Kanna y por eso me interesas

- Pues tu a mi no…

Acto seguido Pakku la besó. Ella se sonrojó intensamente y le dio una cachetada.

- ¡¡Eres un idiota!!

- Soy irresistible – dijo observando su reflejo en el agua, por toda respuesta recibió una patada que en su vida iba a olvidar

- ¡¡¡eres el idiota más grande del mundo¡¡¡nunca te vuelvas a acercarte a mí!!!

Kanna se alejó del lugar dejando a Pakku doblado de dolor frente al puente que conectaba las entradas de sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	2. Como Tui y La

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Debo admitir que estas viñetas de agua me están dando más dolores de cabeza que las de fuego …espero mejorar a la prox --u

Dedicado a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Yui-3000**_ y _**Nande chan**_. Gracias por leer mis locuras. XD

* * *

**II.- Como Tui y La**

Desde pequeño había demostrado tener grandes habilidades como maestro agua. Era el hijo perfecto, un estudiante modelo y no había cosa que le gustara mas que practicar agua control…bueno…quizá Kanna fuera la excepción a la regla.

La verdad es que ella tenía algo que desde siempre había llamado su atención. Era linda, pero mandona, podía ser tierna, pero a veces comportarse como una energúmena, inteligente, pero testaruda. Era simplemente impredecible como el agua del océano, quizá eso era lo que mas le gustaba, que eran como Tui y La. Uno empujaba y el otro tiraba, era como un juego, un tira y afloja que como maestro agua dominaba muy bien…pero en la vida cotidiana… las cosas no siempre salían como esperaba.

Había intentado ser amable con ella, había intentado comportarse como otros de su tribu, pero al parecer nada funcionaba con ella, era tan complicada que le daba grandes dolores de cabeza. Pero le gustaban los retos y ahí estaba de nuevo. Seguramente estaría furiosa, le había robado un beso y se sentía muy orgulloso, pero todos saben que en la guerra como en el amor todo se vale. Estaba como de costumbre con sus amigas, se acercó a ella y en respuesta recibió una fría mirada.

- te buscan – murmuró entre risas Yugoda

- vamos , no seas mala, sabes que _Don Perfecto_ quiere llevarse a Kanna

- ¿_Don Perfecto_? – dijo Pakku sonriendo

- Pues los dejamos… - dijo Yugada arrastrando a Hama

- Gracias…amigas mías- dijo Kanna irritada

- Agradécenos cuando le pongas el nombre nosotras a tu primera niña - gritó Yugada mientras arrastraba a su amiga

- ¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!!!! – dijo sonrojada Kanna - ¡Ni loca!

- Oh vamos , no es tan mala idea , formaremos una larga y hermosa dinastía

- ¡Tui y La!… ¡Qué he hecho en esta vida para merecer semejante suplicio!

- Suplicio, deberías de sentirte honrada…

- Si claro…

- Kanna, me alegra que lo menciones, somos como Tu y La…uno empuja y el otro tira…

- Que bien que lo mencionas – dijo acercándose a él

- Si…

- Claro Pakku – dijo acercándose aún más y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, entonces ella subió sus manos, las puso con cuidado y empujó suavemente a Pakku, que maquinalmente extendió su brazo y jalar el abrigo de Kanna haciendo que los dos terminaran en el agua del canal.

- Te decía querida Kanna,somos como Tu y La, uno empuja y el otro tira –

Como respuesta Kanna solo resopló.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	3. Fiesta de la Luna Nueva

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión. El haiku que aparece pertenece al libro Sendas de Oku, olvidé el autor. XP

Gracias por leer mis locuras **_Just Eowyn_** XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!**_

* * *

**III.- Fiesta de la luna nueva**

La festividad de la luna nueva, las familias celebran organizando fiestas alrededor de las fogatas mientras aprecian la belleza de noche, pero bien saben que es mas una excusa para reunir a las familias. La semana pasada llegaron al puerto embarcaciones con miembros de la tribu agua del Sur. Es una celebración anual y hay familias que se han reencontrado después de largo tiempo, historias, risas, chistes…

Las casas se iluminan, por una vez el fuego no es causa de agobio y preocupaciones, las sombras azules se proyectan y danzan alegremente. Kanna solo observa, esta muy cansada, le ha tocado ayudar a preparar la cena con todas las mujeres y mientras los hombres comen, beben y cuentan historias ,ellas deben esforzarse porque todo luzca mas bello que de costumbre.

Quiere escapar de ese sitio, se siente asfixiada por tanta gente, Hamma esta francamente irritada, le tocó cortar pescados y escoger las mejores ciruelas de mar hasta decir basta. Ella se escabulló hace horas, en cambio ella no pudo hacerlo, pues su madre la atrapó y la puso a ayudar a preparar los otros platillos.

La noche es hermosa, pero no puede apreciarla. Siente un poco de pena. Todos celebran, ella se siente fuera de lugar. Se aleja y llega hasta uno de los puentes donde se queda observando el firmamento. Alguien recita con voz profunda:

_**Maravilloso:**_

_**Ver entre las rendijas**_

_**la vía láctea**_

Kanna voltea desconcertada, había pensado que estaba sola y se encuentra con un joven, ojos claros, cola de guerrero lobo e indumentaria de un color mas claro.

- lo siento, no pude evitarlo

- ¿tribu agua del sur?

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- La verdad es que si…

- soy Kanna - dijo extendiéndo su mano

- Gusto en conocerte…Kanna

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	4. Hamma

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a **_Just Eowy_** y a **_Yui 3000_** por sus comentarios **XD**

* * *

**IV.- Hamma**

Hamma estaba emocionada, tenía que contárselo a sus amigas.

Después de muchos días había logrado convencer a sus padres de que era mejor idea que podría haber tenido era dejarle ir con los de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Había hablado largamente con su padre, le había explicado las ventajas de que emprendiera el viaje, que podían encomendarla a una tía lejana que hace años había partido. A su madre la había convencido con el argumento de que sus hermanas conseguirían un mejor partido si ella no estaba cerca, que no le interesaba el collar de la tatarabuela, que sabía defenderse, que era capaz de valerse por si misma y que si querían ella se haría cargo de una tía entrada en años que vivía en el sur.

Escapó de la cocina al ver pasar al jefe de la expedición, ahora tenía que convencerlo de que podía ser muy útil en el sur, además de que no les vendría mal una maestra agua. La verdad es que el hombre parecía sorprendido, ella se veía muy pequeña, y el mismo habló largamente intentando disuadirla, que si el viaje era peligroso, que era muy joven o que si iba a extrañar a los suyos, pero ella estaba decidida. Mas tarde su padre habló con el jefe de la expedición, el cual puso sus condiciones. Era oficial, ella partiría la siguiente luna llena con ellos.

No encontró a Yugoda, pensó que seguramente estaría en las cocinas y ni loca iba a poner un pie allí después de haber escapado. Si iba a cocinar en algún momento de su vida iba a ser para ella y no para los amigos de Pakku que hacían bromas a unos jóvenes de la tribu agua del sur.

Entonces buscó a Kanna, no se le veía por ningún lado, no estaba en las cocinas y no se imaginaba donde podía estar. Algo la impulsó a recorrer las calles que se alejaban del bullicio, pero ni señas de ella, entonces se dirigió a los diques, sabía que cuando Pakku la hacía enojar le gustaba ver el cielo desde los puentes.

La encontró, pero decidió observarla de lejos. Ella estaba con un joven de la tribu agua del sur, se notaba que se divertía pues escuchaba su risa y observaba sus movimientos, no estaba a la defensiva como cuando Pakku se acercaba. ¡Vaya!, se dijo, con que aquí estaba Kanna.

Se caló la gorra de su abrigo y se dirigió a la parte alta de la ciudad. Quería ver el amanecer desde el punto mas alto, guardar en su memoria esa vista y empezar la cuenta regresiva, un mundo de aventuras le aguardaba mas allá de los diques, no importaba lo que tenía que sacrificar, el ser libre lo valía.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar **__**reviews**_


	5. Opciones

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Yui-3000**_, _**Nande Chan**_ y _**Zukara Love**_ por sus comentarios XD.

* * *

**V.-Opciones**

Amanecía de nuevo. Todo parecía distinto, sus habitaciones parecían más claras, el aire fresco de la mañana le hizo sentirse bien, el día era demasiado bello y perfecto, no se molestó al ayudar en las labores del día y tampoco puso mucha atención a los comentarios de Yugoda y menos a los sarcásticos comentarios de Hamma.

No sabía como explicárselo, pero algo había cambiado, era extraño, como si todo fluyera. No acertaba a explicárselo, pero simplemente se sentía plena y feliz. Entonces sus padres la mandaron llamar.

Entró a la recámara principal de la casa, ellos le hicieron que se sentara frente a ellos. Su padre dijo que tenían que hablar y la pesadilla comenzó. La noche anterior el padre de Pakku había pedido su mano para su hijo. De la dote no había problema, ya habían arreglado todo. Su madre se veía feliz y decía que por años había esperado este momento, por la noche aprovecharían las celebraciones para anunciar su compromiso.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, el alma se le fue al suelo. Ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo o no, simplemente hablaban y organizaban. Dejó la habitación y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Salió maquinalmente de la casa, observó como una desconocida a Yugoda cuando le mostró su collar de de piedra tallada rodeado de colmillos de lobo, lucía radiante y no dejaba de hablar de su futuro enlace. La dejó hablando con otras amigas.

Quería ir a los diques, pero no podía, más bien no debían encontrarse nunca más.

Golpeó con fuerza el brandal y una parte de la nieve cayó a los canales, siguió caminando como muerta en vida y se desplomó cerca de la casa de la curandera.

Ahí la encontró Hamma que salía de las lecciones avanzadas. Trató de hacerla hablar, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su amiga se pusiera a sollozar sin control.

- Apuesto que fue Pakku¿ahora que te hizo ese cretino?...

- Pidió mi mano

- ¿qué?

- Mis padres aceptaron al instante, hoy en la noche lo anuncian

- ¿Y tú no reclamaste¿No les dijiste nada?

- No pude…

- ¿Y él lo sabe?

Kanna dejó de llorar y observó fijamente a su amiga.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Bueno, ayer te iba a decir que me voy a la Tribu Agua del Sur, pero te vi con un joven de la tribu del sur

- ¡Cómo que te vas!

- Voy a buscar mi destino lejos de aquí- dijo seriamente - Ven con nosotros, nos serías de gran ayuda

- Pero mis padres…

- Escucha Kanna, es una oportunidad única en la vida, yo la voy a tomar. ¿Sabes?, tienes opciones, Bien puedes convertirte en la esposa de Pakku y tener una hermosa enorme y perfecta familia de engreídos maestros agua o puedes dejarlo todo y partir al sur con nosotros. Además no recuerdo que obedezcas mucho a tus padres.

Kanna sonrió y se secó sus lágrimas con la manga del abrigo.

- ¿Y me dirás como se llama?

Su amiga solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	6. Planes

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Nande –chan**_ por sus comentarios XD

* * *

**VI.-****Planes**

Kanna estaba en su habitación, debía de arreglarse para la n fiesta. Necesitaba hablar con Pakku, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Se sentó frente a la ventana y su mirada se perdió en el exterior. Se imaginó en unos años, casada con Pakku rodeada de una docena de niños a los cuales cuidar, educar y a Pakku riendo ruidosamente a su lado. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen.

Luego trató de imaginarse el sur, no tenía una idea clara de ese lugar, el camino era largo y peligroso, tendrían que esquivar las islas de la nación del Fuego con la que llevaban años en guerra , pasar por los puertos ocupados por enemigos, recorrer medio reino tierra y los que habían sido los territorios de los nómadas de aire.

La idea le emocionaba, pero le costaba trabajo imaginarse tan lejos, sin nadie conocido… necesitaba pensarlo fríamente, no iría tras un guerrero de la tribu agua, eso era demasiado impulsivo… simplemente no iba con ella. Tampoco iría porque su amiga quería marcharse al sur, que tal si las separaban en los barcos y pasaba algo. Necesitaba aclarar un par de puntos con cierto engreído, y solo en caso de que no pudiera arreglar nada su opción sería huir, ya fuera al Sur , el Reino Tierra o incluso a la Nación de Fuego.

Se alejó de la ventana y buscó entre sus cosas. Tenía un saco de viaje, algunas mudas, podría tomar algo de las reservas de la cocina o bien adquirirlas en el mercado , podía llevarse algunas piezas de oro cosidas entre sus ropas para cualquier emergencia y lo principal, debía pensar en abordar uno de los barcos que partían y todo en el mas absoluto secreto.

- Kanna… ¿ya estas lista?

- Todavía no, solo pensaba…

- Querida hija, no hay mas que pensar, serás muy feliz

Kanna no respondió y observó a su madre en silencio.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	7. Debemos hablar

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Agradecimientos especiales a **_Just Eowyn_** y **_Yui 3000_** por sus comentarios XD.

Me he hecho adicta a los drabbles!!!!

* * *

**VII ****Debemos hablar**

Kanna se movía rapidamente entre las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta, lleva su túnica de gala y su abrigo azul con adornos de piel de oso para la fiesta, la cabellera recogida, las personas que la veían se volteaban al verla pasar. Justamente ahora que más lo necesitaba no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué sucede Kanna? – era Yugoda

- Busco a Pakku

- Oh…¡para que pregunto!, felicidades

- Eh... ¿no lo has visto?

- Con sus amigos

Kanna siguió recorriendo los círculos que se habían formado hasta que lo encontró. Estaba de nuevo molestando a jóvenes de la tribu agua del sur. Reía ruidosamente y trataba de poner en ridículo a uno de ellos con sus maravillosas habilidades de maestro agua.

- Pakku

- Kanna, que bien que te veo

- Debemos hablar

Un murmullo y risitas se escucharon de fondo.

- eso pensé cariño…

- ¡no me llames así!

Kanna fulminó a los amigos de Pakku con una mirada, los cuales se alejaron del lugar con sigilo. Solo quedaron los jóvenes de la tribu agua del sur.

- pues vayamos a platicar a otro lado

- está bien

La abrazó y se volvió hacia los jóvenes y exclamó orgulloso.

- Ella es Kanna y es mi prometida, pobre del que se atreva a poner sus ojos en ella.

Desde el fondo del salón un joven observaba sorprendido la escena.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	8. El collar

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, **_Nande -chan_** y a **_Enigmatek_** por sus comentarios.

* * *

**VIII.- El collar**

- escúchame bien Pakku – dijo mientras caminaban por la parte alta de la ciudad

- si querida Kanna

- esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, debes de detener esta farsa del compromiso

- así que tus padres finalmente hablaron contigo

- ¿cómo que finalmente?

- Esperaba que fuera una sorpresa

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

- Bueno… - dijo sonrojándose- la verdad es que hace tiempo ya había pedido tu mano y solo esperaba el momento indicado para anunciarlo oficialmente

- ¡Qué!...no es cierto…

- Claro que si- mira – dijo extrayendo cuidadosamente un objeto de la bolsa de su abrigo. – hasta me dio tiempo de tallarlo como es debido.

Frente a ella apareció un collar de una cinta azul que llevaba engarzado una piedra del color de la luna bellamente pulida con el emblema de Tui y La, que colocó con cuidado en el cuello de Kanna.

- Debes de admitir que es mi obra maestra…

- Pakku…esto esta mal

- se que estas asustada, pero ya pasará, eso pasa con todas las chicas

- Pakku… seré sincera si todo este tiempo he sido cortante contigo no es una estrategia para llamar tu atención , es que no me agradas

- Solo estas nerviosa

- En serio, te haría muy infeliz, peleamos por todo

- No es cierto

- Pakku, no seas necio…

- Entiendo que todo esto te ha sorprendido – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – y no me extraña tu actitud

- Por favor…debes escucharme

- Vamos…nos esperan en la fiesta – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo – debemos de hacer el anuncio oficial

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	9. Segundo día de luna llena

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Nande –chan**_ y _**Yui-3000**_ por sus comentarios. XD

* * *

**IX.- Segundo día de Luna llena**

Segundo día de luna llena. Ayer partieron las primeras naves y fue la despedida oficial. Hamma, la mas pequeña de todas se fue. Se veía feliz y emocionada, su familia se encargó de darle muchas recomendaciones, Yugoda lloró mucho al despedirse de ella. Recuerdo que me observó con tristeza, me dio un fuerte abrazo y lanzó una mirada de reproche a Pakku. No dijo una palabra, se bien lo que piensa, no era necesario decirlo, es evidente que se siente decepcionada por mi actitud.

Mañana sale la última nave, que aprovechando la temporada de deshielo se aventurará a las aguas infestadas por barcos de la Nación del Fuego. Los tiempos se han vuelto difíciles desde tiempos de Sozin, algunas familias dudan si los Festivales de la Luna Nueva algún día volverán a ser como antes.

Hace poco ascendió al trono Azulon, no conforme con los territorios que un día fueron de los nómadas ha decidido avanzar sobre los pueblos del reino tierra que vigilan el estrecho y eso afecta nuestras rutas, ahora debemos aprovechar los últimos hielos para pasar desapercibidos.

Suspiro.

Tengo miedo, pero ya tomé la decisión. Mañana pensarán que me ha afectado la partida de una de mis mejores amigas, no les extrañará mi ausencia, mis cosas están intactas, no quería despertar sospechas. A la hora en que se les ocurra buscarme ya estaré muy lejos de aquí.

- ¡es hora de irnos! – dice el capitán de la segunda flota

Avanzo decidida, no hay vuelta atrás. Llevo un modesto equipaje, paso desapercibida entre la tripulación, estaré como ayudante en la cocina y a ver que pasa.

Instintivamente llevo mis manos a mi cuello y me encuentro con el collar de Pakku. Debí dejarlo, pero por alguna razón lo he traído conmigo, quizá algún día me sirva, quien sabe. Solo le pido a Tui y La que me olvide y que le envíen a alguien que lo haga feliz.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	10. Desde la vanguardia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Yui-3000**_ y _**Nande –chan**_ por sus amables comentarios.

* * *

**X.- Desde la vanguardia**

Me encuentro en una de las naves que encabezan la vanguardia de la flota. Es emocionante y a la vez cansado, he podido practicar agua control y la verdad es que no me quejo. Hace un par de días bordeamos lo que fueron las ruinas del templo del Aire del Oeste. El silencio en el lugar era sobrecogedor, ese sitio está muerto, sus habitantes desaparecieron hace años y no se han tenido noticias del avatar.

He escuchado las historias de los maestros agua expertos, hombres de edad madura que creen que el avatar esta vivo y solo espera el momento para enfrentarse a la nación del fuego como lo hizo su predecesor antes de su muerte.

Pero los años han pasado, se sabe que debió nacer entre los nómadas de aire pero nadie lo ha visto en años, las últimas noticias que se tuvieron son desalentadoras. Muchos sitios han caído, los pueblos no pueden esperar tranquilamente a un salvador que ha desaparecido como todos los suyos, el señor del fuego ha enviado a sus hijos a recorrer el mundo en busca del avatar. Solo han sembrado caos y destrucción a su paso.

No soy tan optimista. No sé si el avatar habrá renacido o no, pero estoy de acuerdo en que debemos de defendernos, aunque debo de confesar que jamás me he enfrentado a un maestro de otra nación, dicen que los guerreros de la nación del fuego son feroces, pero les daremos pelea, de momento aprovechamos la ruta del deshielo, me preocupa cuando la flota entera navegue sin la protección de los hielos, por las aguas del reino tierra donde se libran feroces batallas contra las flotas de la Nación del Fuego

- Hamma, es hora de continuar

- Muy bien

- No te has cansado

- Claro que no

- Muy bien

Los miembros de la tripulación son amables, hay varias mujeres que dominan a la perfección el agua control, he aprendido algunas cosas y eso me hace feliz, pero extraño a mis amigas, en especial a Kanna, lamento tanto que se haya quedado en el norte, pero así son las cosas.

- tripulación - proclama el vigía- empezaremos maniobras de evasión

- ¿qué sucede? - preguntan desde el fondo

- nave de la Nación del Fuego a la vista

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	11. OKiku

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn **_ por sus amables comentarios. **XD**

* * *

_**XI.- O-Kiku**_

No se lo que sucede, de pronto nos han pedido que vayamos a resguardo y los maestros agua se han puesto al frente de todo. Estoy un poco nerviosa, jamás pensé que tan pronto nos enfrentaríamos a una dificultad con la Nación del Fuego. Pensé que la temporada de deshielos estaría a nuestro favor, pero la situación se ha complicado.

- eres la chica nueva¿verdad? – me dice una mujer mayor

- si

- no te asustes- esto es parte del viaje

- es que yo…

- si, en el norte no tiene esta clase de problemas, siempre están muy protegidos, tienen muy buena vigilancia, pero el exterior es… emocionante

Solo guardo silencio y escucho como arriba hay algo que se mueve, gritos, órdenes, sonido del agua, sonido de algo metálico que avanza.

- debes estar atenta a todo lo que pase

- si – digo nerviosa

- esto es solo una escaramuza, cuando veníamos nos encontramos con una flota que vigilaba cerca de las puertas de Azulon, perdimos una nave, tuvimos suerte

- no lo sabía que debíamos pasar por ahí

- tuvimos mala suerte y mal tiempo, si no hubiera sido por el jefe y sus hijos no hubiéramos llegado a la reunión

- perdieron tripulantes

- algunos, no pudimos regresar por ellos, quedaron en medio de dos barcos de guerra y los atraparon, se sacrificaron por nosotros

- es terrible – digo aterrada

- mas tarde supimos que nos enfrentamos a las naves que comandaba uno de los hijos del Azulon, tuvimos suerte de salir con vida

Afuera se escucha mas ruido de metal, gritos, después se sintió como la nave aceleraba.

- no te quedes ahí, debemos ir por el equipo

- ¿Cuál equipo?

- Debe de haber heridos , tenemos que ayudar, no podemos abusar de los maestros agua, con pelear ya han hecho demasiado

- Pero creí que tenían el don de curar

- No todos pueden , es un don

- Bien¿Qué debo hacer?

- Tu solo sígueme… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kanna

- soy O- Kiku, bienvenida a la tripulación

Kanna sonrió y siguió a O- Kiku, debían de tener listas vendas, ungüentos. En ese momento se acordó de Hamma, quien sabe que pasaría con ella en esos momentos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	12. La Escudilla

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a **_Just Eowyn_** y **_Kanna White_** por sus comentarios XD.

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**

* * *

**XII****.- La escudilla**

- Malditos engendros de fuego…. - murmura

Hamma descansa al lado de sus compañeros de batalla, le tocó pelear y ha tratado de ayudar curando, pero no la han dejado. no fue fácil, no se lo esperaban y la vanguardia llevó la peor parte de la batalla. Fue un enfrentamiento directo, una nave se dañó, pero ay esta en reparaciones, hubo algunos heridos, las peleas en el norte eran un juego de niños a comparación de lo que había vivido.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si – dice resoplando – solo quemaron un poco mi abrigo, nada que no se pueda reparar

- Te vez molesta

- ¡cómo no voy a estarlo!, hirieron a muchos

- Es parte del riego

- ¡Pero siento tanta rabia!

- Al menos dejamos inservibles un par de barcos y tardarán algunas horas en descongelarse, lo cual nos da una gran ventaja

Le extienden una escudilla con comida y ella la rechaza.

- no tengo hambre, lo siento

- debes comer, el viaje es largo y necesitamos de tu ayuda

- es que…

- ¿es la primera vez que peleas ¿verdad?

- Si…

- A mi me pasó lo mismo en mis primeras peleas, no da hambre, pero después te arrepientes, come

- Hamma toma la escudilla y toma un par de cucharadas de la sopa.

- la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada a patear maestros agua engreídos, pero esto es otra cosa

- así que por eso vienes con nosotros al sur

- Sabes que, tu cara se me hace conocida

- ¿si?

- Ya recuerdo, eras el joven que platicaba esa noche con Kanna

El rostro del joven se ensombrece.

- ¿la conoces?

- Era, corrección es mi mejor amiga… ¿dónde estabas cuando el idiota de Pakku anunció el compromiso?

- Regresé al campamento, no pude soportarlo

- ¡pero cómo!, debiste pelear por ella, impedir esa barbarie, pobrecita, condenada a pasar la vida al lado del arrogante y engreído Pakku

- ¿Qué iba a hacer¿raptarla?

- No es mala idea…podemos regresar el año que viene y traerla con nosotros

- Seguramente se casan pronto

- Ojala que no

Un hombre grita a la tripulación.

- fondearemos en el siguiente puerto del reino tierra para rehacer la flota, descansaremos un par de días¡así que a trabajar!, el siguiente puerto está a 15 horas

* * *

Confieso mi crimen, no se me ocurre un buen nombre para el joven de la tribu agua del sur. Toda sugerencia será bienvenida, solo tengan en cuenta las características de los nombres de la serie, al menos la mayor parte llevan la letra K...por su cooperación gracias. 

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	13. ¿A que vas al sur?

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Yui -3000**_ por sus comentarios e ideas.

* * *

**XIII.- ¿A que vas al sur?**

Tardaron más horas de lo previsto, cuando pudieron fondear cerca de un pequeño puerto del reino tierra acababa de ponerse el sol. Los habitantes los habían recibido con desconfianza. Cuando finalmente pudo abandonar el barco y pisar tierra se sintió extraña.

Ayudó a montar el campamento, no se quedarían mucho tiempo, pues la gente les ha dicho que han tenido avistamientos de buques de la nación del fuego hace pocos días, al aparecer uno de los príncipes está muy interesado en unas minas de carbón y que estaba dispuesto a tomar una villa cercana a cualquier costa. Kanna procura ayudar para alimentar a la tripulación, mientras otro grupo se encarga de las heridas.

- Kanna

- ¿si?

- ¿a que vas al sur?

- Bueno, yo…

- No has mencionado que tengas familia allá

- Pues no la tengo

- ¿entonces?

- Es que yo…

- ¿no me dirás que te escapaste de casa por un matrimonio forzado?

- Pues…así fue – dice un poco turbada

O-Kiku empieza a reír.

- ya, en serio, solo estaba bromeando

- en realidad dejé a mi prometido y tomé un barco que me llevara lo más lejos de él , esta es la prueba – dice mostrando su collar

O – Kiku se acerca a observar la pieza con detenimiento.

- es una hermosa talla, muy bien hecha y de material fino¿era noble verdad?

- Kanna no dice nada, se limita a asentir.

- No imagino que clase de hombre habrá sido para que lo abandonaras

- Yo no puedo regresar, debo de empezar mi vida en otro lado, ya sea en el sur en cualquier otro lado

- Kanna ,eres demasiado joven – murmura O – Kiku- fuiste muy valiente

- ¿eso crees?

- Tienes una vida por delante…así que ¡a trabajar!

Kanna sonríe y continúa cortando ciruelas de mar, raices y carne de foca para la cena.

* * *

Por favor...siento ser tan insistente, si alguien tiene un nombre con K que pueda quedarle al personaje del capítulo anterior se lo agradeceré infinito.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	14. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

XD Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ por leer mis desvaríos _**XD**_

* * *

**XIV.- Reencuentro**

De nuevo al mar. Nada mas toman un desayuno ligero y seguirán bordeando el reino tierra hasta llegar al sur. No se podrán detener en los principales puertos, pues hay rumores de avistamientos de la Nación del Fuego y no pueden darse el lujo de correr esos peligros.

Se acerca a las cocinas, las mujeres se ven muy apuradas terminando de preparar los alimentos para el campamento. De pronto escucha una voz que le resulta familiar, quiere creer que es producto de su imaginación, pero cuando la ve salir ayudando con un recipiente de comida que deja cerca de la hoguera que una mujer se esfuerza por encender.

- ¡Kanna!

- ¿Hamma? – dice su amiga

- ¡estas aquí¡No lo puedo creer! – dice abrazándola efusivamente

Kanna sonríe y corresponde al abrazo. Se siente feliz de saber que su amiga esta sana y salva.

- Yo pensé que…

- Pues ya ves…

- ¡Sabía que harías lo correcto!

- ¿Ella es de la chica que hablabas? – dijo O- Kiku al verla

- O- Kiku, ella es mi mejor amiga Hamma, una excelente maestra agua

- Mucho gusto – dicen ambas

- ¡Que bien!...hay personas que debes conocer…ven conmigo

- Pero tengo que…

- Ve…ve… ya esta todo listo

- Esta bien – dice siguiendo a su entusiasmada amiga – no tardo

Las jovenes se alejaron de la hoguera, la mujer las veía alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios. Eran tan jóvenes, haciendo el viaje de su vida, faltaba algunos días y con ayuda del mar y los vientos pronto estarán en casa, entonces todo cobraría su sentido y tomarán el lugar que les corresponde.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	15. Una sorpresa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Nande –chan**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XV.-****Una sorpresa**

Hamma se acercó sin hacer ruido a donde otros chicos se hallaban desayunando. De improviso se acercó sigilosa como un gato-búho y le tapó los ojos a un joven con cola de lobo. El chico al parecer estaba acostumbrado porque no reaccionó y se limitó a decir.

- Kohaku, Kohaku

- ¿Qué sucede Hamma? – dio tranquilamente , podía escuchar como sus amigos reían , de pronto callaron lo cual le sorprendió mucho

- Te traigo una sorpresa

- Por favor… ¡díganme que no es otro lagarto de ojos saltones! – dijo el chico recordando que el día anterior Hamma había intentado atrapar la noche pasada y que había tomado la capucha de su abrigo como casa provisional.

- No – susurró uno que llevaba el cabello revuelto – no es una mascota

- Lejos, lejos – dijo Hamma

- ¿algo congelado? – siguió el chico

- No – dijo uno que no podía creer lo que veía

- ¿algo de comer?

- A menos que seas caníbal – exclamó una voz desde el fondo y estallaron mas risas

- Mmmm… ¿me trajiste a Kanna? – dijo en broma

- ¡Quién fue el chismoso que le dijo! – exclamó furiosa Hamma observando a los amigos de Kohaku con una expresión que los hizo retroceder asustados, quitó sus manos y empujando a su amiga frente al chico que no cabía de si por la sorpresa.

- ¡Por Tui y La!– alcanzó a exclamar levantándose rápidamente -¡ Kanna!

- Hola Kohaku – dijo un poco intimidada y sorprendida por la expectación del grupo, ella esperaba pasar desapercibida.

- pero yo creí…tú…esto no es posible…

- anda Kanna... díselo – dijo Hamma feliz – dile que botaste al engreído de Pakku y te uniste a la banda

Hubo un murmullo e asombro general y un par se levantaron para despertar al resto.

- ¡Hamma! – dijo su amiga sonrojada

- ¿Es cierto? – dijo Kohaku sorprendido

- Mas o menos … si … - dijo con un susurro

Hubo mas gritos y exclamaciones.

- Vamos… dile que huiste para volverlo a ver – dijo Hamma dándole codazos a su amiga

Kanna vio a su amiga, el mensaje en sus ojos era claro: _Vas a morir…. Algún día, _a ella no le importó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreir, la conocía bien. Para sorpresa de todos Kohaku la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

- ¿a dónde van?

- A platicar lejos de ustedes – dijo Kohaku llevando a Kanna cerca de los barcos

El lagarto que dormitaba en la capucha del chico despertó y se acomodó en el hombro del chico y le sacó la lengua a los miembros del grupo.

Unos gemelos de incipiente barba se acercaron a Hamma.

- te apostamos 5 piezas de oro a que antes que partamos él la besa

- les apuesto 7 a que lo abofetea – dijo Hamma

- les apuesto 6 a que ella lo besa – dijo una chica de coletas

- les apuesto 100 a que antes de llegar al sur estarán comprometidos – dijo sonriente O- Kiku

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes me enviaron ****nombres. Me quedé con el que sugirió a Nande-chan. Me gustó mucho el de Kohaku desde que vi **_El viaje de Chihiro_**. Mil Gracias por su ayuda XP**

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	16. Preocupaciones

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y a _**Nande-chan**_ por sus comentarios XD.

* * *

**XVI.-Preocupaciones**

Nadie supo a ciencia cierta de que hablaron, regresaron al campamento poco antes de partir y nadie estuvo seguro si podían cobrar o no sus apuestas. El viaje continuó, dejaron el poblado un poco antes del atardecer y la situación había cambiado de una forma en que no se imaginaba. Kohaku sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, en tanto Hamma y los demás miembros del barco no cesaban de hacer cometarios a sus costillas, pero al chico no le importaba. Por su parte Kanna parecía tomarlo con más tranquilidad, seguía con sus obligaciones, pero O – Kiku había notado que de vez en cuando sonreía sin razón alguna.

- es afortunado

- ¿afortunado? – dijo Kanna

- Después de tantas peripecias los espíritus parecen sonreír a Kohaku

- ¿Por qué lo dices O- Kiku?

- ¿recuerdas que te mencioné la tripulación que se sacrificó para que llegáramos a tiempo

- Si

- El padre y uno de los hermanos de Kohaku iban eran parte de la tripulación, él no fue en ese barco porque peleaba mucho con su hermano

- Algo mencionó – dijo apenada - ¿y no hay posibilidad de que ellos escapen?

- Es muy difícil, como se nota que jamás has dejado el norte¿jamás has escuchado historias sobre los hijos del señor del fuego?

- No, nunca, siempre habían sido algo lejano…

- Para nosotros no – dijo con tristeza O- Kiku – son dos jóvenes e impetuosos maestros fuego que han liberado por el mundo para buscar al avatar

- ¿al avatar?

- desde tiempos de Sozin los señores del Reino del Fuego han estado obsesionados por encontrarlo y destruirlo, pero jamás lo han encontrado, son terribles , han apoyado a su padre en todo, y son terriblemente crueles con los maestros agua que tienen la mala fortuna de caer en sus manos, por eso debemos ir con cuidado

- ¿es posible que los encontremos en el camino? – preguntó Kanna

- Espero que no…pero he escuchado que sus tropas se han movilizado a las provincias de Yuseng, el futuro es incierto

- ¿eso es muy grave?

- Si por algún motivo llegaran a caer las provincias en manos de la Nación no podremos transitar sus y si llegan a bloquear el estrecho perderíamos definitivamente el contacto con la Tribu Agua del Norte

Kanna no dijo nada pero guardó silencio

- pero dejemos las cosas tristes… ¿es cierto que se comprometieron?

- ¿eh? – dijo Kanna sonrojándose

- ¡Oh vamos!, se nota a leguas que se quieren, no sería anda extraño, no serían los últimos ni los primeros que se escapan - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kanna movió la cabeza...quien sabe que ideas les había metido su amiga en la cabeza.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	17. Donde Kohaku confiesa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

**XD** Gracias a _**Nande Chan**_ y _**Kanna- white**_ por sus comentarios. _**Just Eowyn**_, mucha suerte, que envidia, con lo lindo que es el mar. **XD**

* * *

**XVII.-Donde Kohaku confiesa**

_**Peces voladores**_

_**Al golpe del oro solar**_

_**Estalla en astillas el vidrio del mar**_

Caía la tarde y la flota seguía navegando sin novedad en aguas del reino tierra, sabían que se acercaban al sur, pues hace días habían dejado atrás las zonas meridionales, unas horas atrás habían visto pasar un grupo de peces voladores y la gente se sentía animada, ya que sus tradiciones los identificaban como mensajeros de los espíritus.

- Kohakuuuuuuu

- Si Hamma

- ¿me dirás?

- ¡Anda!…. No seas malo – dijo uno de loe gemelos

- Dinos….

- Por enésima vez… ¡estoy harto de sus apuestas!

- Si nos dices te dejaremos de molestar…

- ¿Y si no?

- Mmm...iremos a preguntarle a Kanna – dijo la chica de las coletas

- Olvídalo, es inútil, ya lo intenté – dijo Hamma

- Pero O- Kiku la hará hablar

- ¡Ojalá!

Kohaku los observó aterrado.

- pero eso si, de mi cuenta corre que hablarás

- Hamma…

- Si no nos dices no dejaremos de preguntar…

Se sentía un poco incómodo, no era una persona que le gustara ser el centro de atención y de pronto toda la tripulación y la presión era grande.

- Esta bien…se los diré si nos dejan en paz, pero si vuelven a hacer una pregunta no respondo

- ¿si? – dijeron

- Si nos besamos – dijo algo sonrojado

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Desde el festival de la Luna Nueva

- ¡Qué! – dijo Hamma - ¡A mi no me dijo nada!

- ¿te abofeteó? – preguntó Kikuji, la de las coletas

- No

- ¡rayos! – murmuró Hamma

- ¿Quién tuvo la iniciativa? – dijeron los otros tres chicos

- es que no lo recuerdo, fue algo espontáneo – dijo apenado

- ¡ah! – dijeron decepcionados

- Oye Kohaku – dijo el Hamma en voz baja- no se han comprometido todavía

Por toda respuesta Kohaku guardó silencio, desvió la mirada del grupo y dirigió su mirada a las olas del mar que se estrellaban contra el casco del barco.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	18. Solo quedate a mi lado

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

XD Muchas gracias a _**Kanna – white**_ y a _**Yangchen**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XVIII.-****Solo quédate a mi lado**

Hemos conseguido un permiso de los habitantes de una pequeña villa del reino tierra y tratamos de recuperar fuerzas., cada vez estamos más cerca de casa y una serie de sentimientos encontrados se agolpan en mí. Veo la fogata que ya se apaga en el campamento, la mayor parte descansa, hasta Kanna se quedó dormida en mi hombro.

Por una parte estoy feliz de regresar, el mar es mi vida, perola familia, los amigos, la rutina, todo eso que llamamos hogar siempre se extraña; además creo que he encontrado a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi días porque la amo.

Me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi, no lo voy a negar y no puedo creer que lo haya dejado todo para estar a mi lado, me da la fuerza que necesito justo en estos momentos, ya que tengo la penosa obligación de anunciarle a mi madre de la desaparición de mi padre y mi hermano mayor.

Se que no se lo va a tomar nada bien, va a ser muy difícil para ella, pero haré lo posible por evitarle ese dolor. La verdad es que no se bien que haré, no se si formalizar de una vez mi relación con Kanna o esperar, los tiempos son difíciles y nuestra tribu tiene alianzas con algunas de las villas del reino tierra cercanas. Ellos ponen todas las trabas posibles a la Nación del Fuego y nosotros vigilamos sus aguas y tengo miedo de que un día no regrese como mi padre o como mi hermano.

Escucho la respiración de Kanna, y la veo de reojo. Me pregunto por enésima vez en el viaje que vio en mí para arriesgarlo todo. Nos habíamos visto un par de veces cerca de los puentes, platicado de todo y de nada, reímos, bromeamos, aprendí un par de costumbres del norte, yo le recité un par de poemas que aprendí de mi abuelo y una de esas noches nos besamos. Yo no soy bueno con las artes manuales, nunca lo he sido, lo mío es el mar, mi familia había desaparecido en el viaje y no era el mejor partido.

Cuando me enteré que era novia de ese tipo engreído que me dio una paliza me sentí mal, lo peor del asunto fue que cuando fue a hablar con él no me reconoció. Al saber la noticia de su compromiso quedé destrozado, regresé a los botes y no quise saber nada Casi me fui de espaldas cuando la vi entre la tripulación, en un primer momento pensé que era una mala pasada, pero cuando Hamma la llevó aquella mañana.

- Kohaku

- ¿Qué sucede Kanna?

- ¿estas preocupado?

- Un poco…ya se me pasará…tu descansa

- No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti

- Si

- ¿Qué?

- Solo quédate a mi lado

Kanna sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	19. Regreso a casa

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Kanna-white**_ y _**Nande-chan**_ por sus cometarios.

* * *

**XIX.-****Regreso a casa**

La flota se alejaba del estrecho, habían merado algunos productos en un par de villas y habían adquirido los últimos víveres que necesitarían para llegar a casa. Habían procurado mantener el rumbo de acuerdo a lo establecido porque unos tripulantes habían escuchado rumores de que una flota de la Nación del Fuego que había pasado hace días con dirección al Sur.

No se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que buscaban, pero todos estaban preocupados, llevaban mucho tiempo fuera y lo último que les faltaba era encontrarse con el enemigo frente a las puerta de la casa. Los maestros agua redoblaban sus esfuerzos y los guerreros aguardaban impacientes, el resto rogaba a los espíritus que fueran simples rumores.

El jefe de la expedición procuraba mantener la calma, pero el miedo se había anidado en la gente y temían lo peor. Fueron las peores jornadas del viaje, conforme el clima se hacía mas frío, el viento arreciaba y las corrientes marinas los acercaban al territorio que había sido de los nómadas de aire del sur la incertidumbre crecía.

Kanna nunca olvidaría esa imagen en toda su vida, caía el sol y la luna empezaba a mostrarse en el firmamento, el viento azotaba las naves, fue la primera vez que vio nieve negra, a lo lejos, en la línea donde debía de alzarse una muralla de nieve se distinguía una flota con barcos de la Nación del Fuego que peleaban contra un grupo de enfurecidos maestros agua que hundían sin piedad las naves invasoras.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	20. Regreso a casa II

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco a _**Kanna White**_ por su comentarios **XD**.

* * *

**XX.-Regreso a casa II**

Hamma estaba emocionada, siempre había tenido ganas de entrar en batalla y enfrentarse a maestros fuego, cuando las naves se acercaron al sitio de la batalla ayudaron a hundir una de las naves que protegían a la principal. El enemigo no había tenido mucha suerte y ahora que la noche había caído estaban perdidos.

Kohaku la seguía muy de cerca, los gemelos Kei y Kuro le hicieron frente a un grupo que se atrincheraba en una de las naves y se defendía con uñas y dientes antes que soportar la derrota., un grupo de guerreros con cola de lobo y rostros pintados lo secundó persiguiendo a una nave que trataba de huir.

Al anochecer la flota pudo entrar a lo que quedaba del puerto, pero la situación los dejó desolados. Al la media noche el grupo de maestros fuego capturado había sido enviado a la deriva como un mensaje de advertencia para el que se atreviera a atacarlos de nuevo

Quien sabe cuantos ataques previos había recibido el lugar, pues pocas construcciones quedaban de pie, gran parte de lo que recordaban había desaparecido y algunos no pudieron evitar las lágrimas al ver su hogar destruido.

La chica de las coletas corrió entre los escombros y preguntaba a todos los que veía por su familia, O – Kiku se acercó a ayudar con los heridos, Kanna pudo observaron con tristeza las caras de los pobladores que salían de sus escondites y sintió que su espíritu se sobrecogía. Hamma se acercó a ella y le señaló a Kohaku, tan pronto había terminado la batalla había corrido a un extremo del asentamiento, un conjunto de túmulos de tierra, cubiertos de hielo que estaban acompañados de pequeñas inscripciones.

Kanna se acercó con cuidado, notó que Kohaku temblaba, tenía los puños crispados, ella puso su mano en su brazo y él se desplomó a su lado tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Ella se limitó a acariciarlo para procurar de calmarlo, de momento no había otra cosa que hacer.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	21. Reconstruyendo

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

**-...- **quedó cortito…necesito seguir con el fic largo, disculpen si es muy pequeño.

* * *

Muchas gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_, a _**Yangchen**_ y a _**Kanna White**_ por sus amables comentarios y a todos aquellos que siguen esta serie de drabbles. XD

**XXI.- Reconstrucción**

Fue una llegada afortunada, pero triste.

Pasaron tres días antes de que la situación se aclarara.

Fueron días difíciles para todos, Kohaku se enteró de la muerte de su querida madre poco después de su partida, se dijo con amargura que fue afortunada al no saber de la desaparición de su padre y su hermano.

El pueblo había sido atacado por una pequeña flota de barcos que pretendía ir a Omashu, pero dadas las condiciones climáticas y la inexperiencia de la tripulación habían terminado frente a las puertas de la Tribu Agua del sur. Era un grupo de jóvenes e inexpertos, que motivados por el deseo de luchar les había parecido fácil invadirlos. Craso error. En el día hicieron todos los destrozos que pudieron, pero al caer la noche la ira de los maestros agua no tuvo límites.

Ahora había llegado la calma, Buson, el jefe de la tribu hacía un recuento de los daños. Era necesario levantar un nuevo muro por el que habían destruido, hacer fortificaciones y torres de vigilancia como hace muchos años no se veían. Sería necesario crear un refugio para futuros ataques y organizar a la población, entrenar a más guerreros y organizar a los maestros agua. Cualquier cosa podía esperar de Azulon, desde un ataque a los pocos días o quizá en algunas semanas, meses o años…no se sabía, pero la próxima vez estarían listos.

Kanna se sumo al grupo O- Kiku, ellas se iban a recolectar vivieres, la chica de las coletas se unió al grupo que cuidaba y curaba los heridos, Hamma de acuerdo al arreglo familiar pasó a hacerse cargo de un pequeño grupo de jóvenes maestros agua que necesitan alguien que los entrenara, uno de los gemelos se sumó al grupo de guerreros y Kohaku y el segundo gemelo se unieron al grupo al grupo que ayudaría a reconstruir la ciudad. Había mucho trabajo que hacer pero todos estaban dispuestos a contribuir.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	22. Luna llena

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last Airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. El Haiku que menciono fué escrito hace cientos de años por Matsuo Basho.

recuerden, solo hago este fic por diversión, asiq eu no me demanden **XD**

Gracias a _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Nande –chan**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XXII.-Luna llena**

_**Entre los derrumbados**_

_**Picos de las nubes**_

_**Monte de la Luna.**_

Algún tiempo después, las cosas iban retomando su ritmo. Hamma iba de un lado a otro seguida de un grupo de futuros maestros agua que se empeñaban en seguir los pasos de su temperamental instructora. Uno de los gemelos se había incorporado a la vigilancia de las costas y el otro se había casado con la chica de las coletas, tal como lo habían acordado antes de empezar el viaje a la tribu agua del Norte.

El enlace de Kohaku y Kanna tuvo lugar durante la luna llena. Kanna vestía un atuendo típico de la tribu agua, con un vestido de un tono azul más oscuro que solían ocupar en el sur, O – Kiku se había encargado de arreglar su cabello con adornos marinos, Hamma y sus alumnos le llevaron un ramo de flores blancas y transparentes que salían en las inmediaciones del pueblo de noche.

Kohaku lucía un traje de guerrero, y llevaba un collar de colmillos de que había pertenecido a su padre. Un sacerdote de las tribu agua del sur unió sus manos ante una pequeña concurrencia, en su mayoría la tripulación del barco y conocidos.

Hubo un banquete, el cual fue amenizado con canciones y leyendas de tiempos antiguos, los desposados rieron como nunca, todos bailaron a la luz de la luna y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas al amanecer. Kanna y Kohaku se retiraron a la casa de la luna, a las afueras de la villa de acuerdo a las tradiciones del sur, tal y como Tui y La lo hicieron en su momento.

Hamma estaba feliz por su amiga, al fin parecía que las cosas marchaban como debían.

* * *

Recuerden: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos...serán bien recibidos **XD**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!**


	23. El abrigo de Hamma

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Nande-chan**_ y a _**Yangchen**_ por sus comentarios **XD**

* * *

**XXIII.-****El abrigo de Hamma**

Hamma se esforzaba en coser las mangas de un abrigo para el siguiente año, pero en definitiva eso no era lo suyo, unas puntadas eran largas y desiguales y otras parecían…bueno parecían una extraña sucesión de hilos sin ton ni son.

Por otra parte, eso de entrenar maestros agua era lo suyo, no sabía si lo traía en la sangre, pero le gustaba…aunque había días que tenía ganas de ahorcar a un par de modelitos que se empeñaban en divertirse durante la clase.

O – Kiku se acercó a su cabaña, si es que se podía llamar así a una tienda hecha de pieles que le había enviado su tía desde un pueblo del interior y que después de soltar cientos de maldiciones, un par de chicos se apiadaron de la tienda y la ayudaron a poner en pie.

- Hamma

- O- Kiku - Ella había procurado esconder rápidamente sus útiles de costura.

- te he visto…tratabas de coser algo

- eh…

- déjame ver… - Hamma le mostró la manga mal cosida

- no mires... es horrible

- ya veo

- Hamma….¿qué hacías en vez de tomar las clases de costura

- Veamos…patear maestros agua engreídos, evitar las clases de costura y pasear por la ciudad con mis amigas

- Hamma, Hamma

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No me explico como pudiste sobrevivir en el norte

- Bueno…la verdad es que no habría sabido que hacer si la ayuda de Kanna

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?, ella ha empezado una nueva vida

- Tendré que adaptarme y sobrevivir – dijo sonriendo

O – Kiku la observó en silencio, después tomó la prenda mal cocida.

- te ayudaré

- ¿en serio?

- Pero quiero algo a cambio

- Depende – dijo recelosa

- Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a mi hijo mas pequeño en lo que vamos por suministros

- ¡Pero en mi vida he cuidado niños!

- es muy tranquilo, siempre y cuando no se acerque la hijo del jefe

- Bueno… ¿cómo se llama el pequeño?

- Bato

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	24. La niñera

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas gracias a _**Kanna White**_ por su comentario , suerte en los exámenes. **XD**

* * *

**XXIV.-La niñera****

* * *

**

La primera vez que Hamma vio a Bato se alegró mucho de saber que el pequeño no poseía habilidades de maestro fuego, pues se notaba a leguas que era un chico travieso. Era un pequeño de unos tres años, moreno, de ojos claros y ligeramente rasgados que fue corriendo a las faldas de su madre la primera vez que la vio.

- ¡mami!

- Bato…que te he dicho de los niños que andan fuera de casa

- Nada – dijo sonriendo – solo estaba jugando a las escondidillas con Acoda

- ¿El es tu hijo menor?

- El mas pequeño…y un poco latoso

- mmm

- Bato… te presento a tu nueva niñera, ella es Hamma

- Hola Hamma – dijo el chico observando con interés a la recién llegada

- Hola Bato

- Bueno… yo tengo que prepararme para los planes, los dejo para que se conozcan – dijo O – Kiku entrando a su tienda

- ¿tú eres la chica del norte?

- Si…

- ¿es cierto que ahí los búfalo-venado se comen a la gente?

- ¿Quién dijo esa tontería?

- Hakkoda dice que son gentes aterradoras

- ¿en serio?

- Si…y sabes... – dijo acercándose a ella en tono confidencial

- Te escucho… - dijo acercándose al pequeño

- Escuché que eres una bruja malvada…¿es cierto?

- ¡Qué!...

- Y que comes niños en la noche

- ¿en serio? – dijo forzando un poco sus sonrisa y esforzándose por no estallar, _es solo un niño, solo un niño_…

- Y dicen que eres muy coqueta

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Hakkoda

- Pues que mal informado está tu amiguito – dijo en un tono irritado

O – Kiku salió de la tienda- ¿esta todo bien?

- Claro… solo nos estamos conociendo – dijo Hamma dándole unas palmaditas a Bato en la cabeza

- Me alegra que se llevan bien

- Oye Bato… ¿y podríamos dar un paseo?

- ¿me vas a comer?

- Claro que no…pero me interesa conocer a tu amiguito…

Bato le dio su mano a Hamma y la condujo dócilmente a la cabaña de su amigo, en lo que su nueva niñera pensaba en formas de no estrangular al pequeño Hakkoda en cuanto lo viera.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	25. Continua la labor de Hamma

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

**A todos los que leen estos drabbles**. Están cordialmente invitados a un foro llamado _**El Pais de Agni**_ para todo aquel que guste de discutir sobre la serie y los fic derivados de la serie. Acaba de abrirse y necesitamos gente activa para que funcione.

* * *

**XXVII.-**** Continua la labor de Hamma**

* * *

El famoso amigo de Bato era un pequeño de 3 años demasiado despierto para su edad. Tenía un cabello castaño revuelto, unos hermosos ojos azules un poco más grandes que los de su amigo y una cara de diablillo que no podía ocultar por nada del mundo, lucía un collar con tres colmillos regalo de padre e intentaba construir un pequeño fuerte a las afueras de su casa.

Bato consiguió con un poco de trabajo que permitiera que Hamma se incorporara a sus juegos, lo que terminó convenciendo al pequeño fue cuando a la nueva niñera de su amigo hizo con un agua control un improvisado campamento en miniatura con la nieve del lugar.

Desde entonces los chiquillos no querían separarse de ella, situación que incomodaba un poco a Hamma, pues no podía dar clases a sus alumnos sin que ese par de latosos interrumpiera, el agua control les parecía algo mágico, pero a Hamma la situación le empezaba a irritar…pero debía de ser paciente…ella no podía descontrolarse, debía de tener paciencia.

Cuando Kanna regresó a la aldea se veía feliz, y después de instalarse en su nueva casa fue a buscar a su amiga. Se encontró que ella trataba de tranquilizar a Bato y a Hakkoda para dar clase. Su llegada fue oportuna, ya que Hamma estaba tentada a congelarlos y ella consiguió apartarlos de la clase sobornándolos con galletas en forma de pingüino.

Por la noche, cuando los angelitos descansaban en sus respectivas casas Kanna y Kohaku escucharon el relato de su amiga y las primeras aventuras que le había tocado vivir con los niños. Fue una velada agradable, rieron mucho, recordaron viejos tiempos e idearon algunas estrategias para cuidar a los pequeños.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	26. Y los años pasaron

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

* * *

**XXVI.-Y los años pasaron**

* * *

Y el tiempo pasó...días, meses, años.., un año, dos , tres, cuatro y todo parecía tranquilo. 

Gente creció, nació una nueva generación, algunos murieron y la vida siguió su curso en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Kanna tuvo una hermosa niña, que nació poco antes de que acabara el invierno, Kohaku no cabía de si, la curandera fue clara, la niña tenía dotes como maestra agua y de acuerdo a la tirada de huesos de gato-pingüino predijo que crecería, se casaría con un hombre apuesto y que tendría dos hermosos hijitos.

Hamma tuvo que procurar morderse la lengua para no reír, pobre niña, todavía no recibía su nombre y ya le habían organizado toda su vida. Pero así eran las cosas en aquellos tiempos en la tribu agua del sur. Hamma seguía entrenando niños y no tan niños como maestros agua, había resultado que la hiperactiva chica del la tribu del norte era bastante buena como maestra agua y se había convertido en un pilar importante de la comunidad.

Bato y Hakkoda seguían creciendo y conforme esto sucedía empezaban a ganar fama entre los bromistas del lugar. Si bien O- Kiku y los reprendía con frecuencia, Hamma los amenazaba de vez en cuando y Kanna los sobornaba para que se portaran bien con galletas en forma de pupo a los chicos parecía no importarles mucho.

Finalmente, el quinto año, cuando los pequeños deberían de empezar su entrenamiento como guerreros lobo de la tribu tuvo lugar un avistamiento de la armada del reino de Fuego, los maestros que vigilaban la entrada no se dieron abasto y tuvieron que replegarse. Una lluvia negra cubrió el lugar.

La gente se organizó, las mujeres fueron enviadas a los refugios que habían creado en la parte más lejana de la ciudad y los guerreros se prepararon para lo inevitable. Hamma fue mandada a llamar junto con su grupo de alumnos para defender la villa, O – Kiku se iba hacer cargo de la enfermería. Kanna, junto con otras mujeres y gente mayor fue enviada a los refugios, su pequeña contaba con cuatro años y ya empezaba a hacer sus primeros intentos de agua control empezó a pelear con Hakkoda, se la pasaba burlándose de sus intentos infructuosos por manejar un poco de agua en una olla terminó congelado, Bato se preguntaba por que ellos no podían ver lo que sucedía fuera. Hamma procuraba tranquilizarlos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	27. Tiempos de guerra

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchísimas gracias a _**Yui-3000**_, _**Yangchen**_ y a _**Just Eowyn**_ por sus amables comentarios. Perdón si no he podido actualizar antes, han sido unos días caóticos.

* * *

**XXVII.-Tiempos de guerra**

* * *

Los tiempos eran difíciles. O – Kiku y las mujeres de mayor edad y experiencia se organizaban entre el abastecimiento y la atención a los heridos. No se explicaban por que después de tantos años la nación del Fuego se había decido a atacar el sur. Era una guerra absurda y desgastarte, por el día los maestros fuego desplegaban todo su poder, al llegar la noche los maestros aguas hundían barcos y las noches de luna llena la furia se desataba. 

Hamma veía con frustración como eran necesario redoblar sus esfuerzos al entrenar a los maestros fuego, ahora no solo tenía cargo a algunos niños, algunos habían crecido y querían ir a la guerra, veía en ellos el mismo espíritu que tenía al salir del Polo norte, lomas triste era saber que algunos no regresarían del campo de batalla, ya fuera por mala suerte, ya fuera por imprudencia de la juventud. Y lo peor es que estaba conciente de que esto era solo el principio.

Kanna se preocupaba por su hija, la pequeña mostraba claros signos de que sería una gran maestra agua y le preocupaba en las circunstancias en las que le tocaba crecer, no solo eran los tiempos de juegos, canciones, poemas frente al hogar, eran tiempos violentos, con constantes cambios y pérdidas. Kohaku estaba orgulloso de su hija y quería con locura a su esposa, y día con día se esforzaba por seguir con vida para tener noticias de su familia.

Kia apenas tenía cinco años y se la pasaba peleando con Hakkoda y Bato. La pequeña tenía la costumbre de meterse en problemas, ya fuera desde un escape al sitio donde descansaban los pingüinos que terminaba en llanto de los tres por no poder adoptar a una cría como mascota o un problema donde los chicos terminaban congelados y Kia sacando la lengua ante la apenada mirada de Kanna y las constantes burlas de Hamma, que aseguraba que esa chica era peor que ellas dos juntas.

Y en medio de guerra, destrucción y cuentos de terror alrededor de la hoguera, la vida seguía en la tribu agua del Sur.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	28. El décimo año

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Muchas gracias a Aurawind (OO leíste todo!!!!) y a Kannawhite por sus comentarios .

* * *

**XXVIII.-El décimo año**

Corría el décimo año del sitio de la nación del fuego a la Tribu Agua del Sur. De vez en cuando el grupo recibía ayuda de los habitantes de las islas del reino tierra que tenían vínculos familiares y económicos, pero eso no era suficiente, parecía que ese grupo en especial quería borrarlos del mapa.

Kanna y las otras mujeres se ocupaban de recolectar y conseguir el material para reparar las prendas para los que iban a ir al frente de batalla, Hamma se ocupaba de mejorar las habilidades de los maestros agua a su cargo, tenía nuevos discípulos y organizaban estrategias para hundir barcos y detener las catapultas antes de que hicieran daño a los fuertes o llegaran a la población.

Kia aprendía las primeras nociones de bordados por las noches, en los días que podía ella y sus amigas jugaban, si no permanecían ocultas en los refugios escuchando cuentos al calor de una pequeña fogata. Hakkoda y Bato se la pasaban metidos en problemas sin para, un día se metían a la madriguera de un animal salvaje, otro burlaban la vigilancia de los adultos para ir a buscar gato pingüinos con los cuales deslizarse por las caprichosas formas heladas y cuando no explotaban peleas entre Kia y Hakkoda, ya fuera porque uno le había puesto un insecto en a nariz o por que la otra había aprendido a como congelar los pies en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Los días pasaban, la gente se preocupaba, la guerra no parecía tener fin, siempre había parecido tan lejana, que no concebían la idea que se encontraba saliendo de su casa, no soportaban ver como perdían a algunos de los miembros de su comunidad y tampoco querían ver que algunas de las cosas que tan amorosamente habían hecho se perdían en medio de bolas de fuego, lluvia negra y una temporada especialmente cruda que no parecía tener fin.

Lo peor todavía no había llegado, pero se aproximaba, todos lo sabían.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	29. Las malas noticias

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

* * *

**XXIX.- Las malas noticias**

* * *

Las malas noticias vuelan como si de una reguera de pólvora se tratara. 

Kia peleaba por enésima vez con Hakkoda y Bato por culpa de un incidente con bombas de humo, cuando uno de los encargados de los mensajes llegó a toda prisa a interrumpir las labores de Kanna, que se encontraba cosiendo el forro de lo que sería un abrigo para su pequeña, el hombre entró, expuso llanamente las noticias y le entregó a Hamma el adorno de piezas blancas que solía ocupar Kohaku en su cuello, al tocarlo y tratar de hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo las lágrimas de Kanna fluyeron como un río que no tenía fin.

Tan pronto como el hombre se retiró llegó Hamma, se acababa de enterar de la noticia de boca de uno de sus antiguos alumnos que había sido enviado a reforzar la defensa del lado oriental. Un grupo de maestros fuego había emboscado al grupo que dirigía Kohaku. Habían peleado para defender el flanco occidental y había caído en medio de la batalla traspasado por un relámpago azul que le había toado de, lleno en el pecho, de la unidad solamente habían sobrevivido un par de hombres, la comunidad estaba a salvo.

Kia reconoció los sollozos de su madre y abandonó la pelea para entrar a su casa, no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, Bato decidió apoyar a su amigo rompiendo el hielo en el cual había quedado congelado por enésima vez para poder seguir a la pequeña. al entrar a la casa de Kia los niños notaron que ella y su madre estaban abrazadas y lloraban sin parar.

O-Kiku llegó para llevarse a Kia con ella, un grupo de hombres traían el cuerpo de Kohaku para hacer los rituales necesarios para guiar a su alma al mundo de los espíritus. Fue ese día que la pequeña juró que se convertiría en la mejor maestra agua del sur, sin importar el costo, ella ayudaría a combatir a aquellos que habían acabado con la vida de su padre.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD 

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**_


	30. Está la llama

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión

Creo que estos drabbles de agua se han vuelto un poco tristes. --u

Gracias a todos los que llen esta serie , en especial a _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien **_por leer mis locuras

* * *

**XXX.- **

_**Esta la llama**_

_**Inmóvil, congelada:**_

_**Noche de escarcha**_

_Matsuoka Seira_

_(trad. Antonio Cabezas)_

Los funerales de Kohaku y los guerreros que cayeron a su lado fueron sencillos y breves, porque el enemigo solo descansaba cuando el sol se ocultaba. Sus amigos y compañeros protegieron a Kanna como si siempre hubiera vivido entre ellos, era un atardecer rojizo y la noche se extendió su manto oscuro tan pronto la primera estrella se asomó en el firmamento.

El cuerpo de Kohaku estaba encuentro en pieles de color café claro, llevaba algunos amuletos que habían colocado con cuidado unos maestros agua, para que su espíritu encontrara su camino en el palacio que Tui y La habían creado en los tiempos antiguos antes de dejar su mundo. Un grupo de mujeres entonaron antiguos cantos en una lengua casi olvidada.

Kia observaba desde lejos, tenía los ojos secos, azules y brillantes como una flama azul helada, Hakkoda estaba junto a ella y jugaba nerviosamente con uno de los botones de su abrigo sin saber bien que hacer, se limitó a tomar su mano, la pequeña la asió con fuerza mientras veía como el cuerpo de su padre descendía entre la tierra helada y la nieve.

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la luna estaba rodeada de una extraña aureola de colores, O –Kiku murmuró que sería una noche especialmente fría y Hamma tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero se limitó a guardarlo en las profundidades de su mente.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	31. Algunos inviernos mas tarde

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono de la serie Avatar: The Last airbender , son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta de sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko.

Solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ por sus comentarios XP (Ithilien rlz)

* * *

**Algunos inviernos mas tarde...**

* * *

Los años los ataques de la Nación del Fuego no habían cesado, gran parte de la tribu se había dispersado para alejarse de las persecuciones, de la antigua ciudad solo quedaban las ruinas de un asentamiento de tamaño regular y pequeñas tiendas dispersas cerca de una muralla.

La gente tenía miedo, en los últimos tiempos las tácticas del enemigo habían cambiado, ahora perseguían los maestros agua y hacían hasta lo imposible por capturarlos y llevarlos a cualquier costo a las naves de la nación del fuego. Los tiempos se habían hecho inseguros y Hamma veía con amargura y desesperación como desaparecían del lugar sus viejos conocidos, ya fuera por culpa de los maestros fuego o por que preferían marcharse más al sur o a los territorios del reino tierra con tal de sobrevivir.

Aun así había quienes creían que podían subsistir y trataban de preservar las tradiciones. Ese invierno Hakkoda y Bato seguían ostentando el título de los bromistas mas grandes de los que se hubiera tenido noticia en la tribu, para alivio de muchos por fin habían llegado a la mayoría de edad y habían sido sometidos junto con otros jóvenes a la prueba de los hielos. Tenían que mostrar su valía como guerreros, pero sobre todo como marinos, porque su futuro estaba en el mar.

Kanna había pasado a hacerse cargo de los suministros, apoyaba incondicionalmente a una envejecida O-Kiku que había perdido a tres de sus hijos en los pasados años, ya fuera en combate o porque habían tenido al mala suerte de haber sido atrapados por sus habilidades de agua control.

Kia había crecido mucho, era la viva imagen de su madre y se esperaba mucho de ella, seguía peleando con los chicos como siempre y se esforzaba en mejorar sus habilidades de agua control para disgusto de su madre, que se oponía terminantemente a que lo hiciera, porque temía que tarde o temprano corriera la misma suerte que los otros miembros que compartían sus habilidades.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	32. Tal vez en la luna

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

_**Tal vez en la luna**_

* * *

Cada año la Tribu Agua del Sur celebraba la fiesta de Tui y La en honor a los espíritus protectores. Era la temporada en que la luna se veía más cerca de la tierra y que por alguna razón las tropas de la Nación del Fuego se alejaban de los territorios de la tribu.

Kanna recordó con nostalgia su infancia en el norte, las grandes celebraciones encabezadas por los maestros agua, exhibiciones del maestro y sus mejores discípulos, recordó aquel el invierno en que Hamma se había enojado porque no le habían permitido participar porque ser mujer, que ni ella ni Yugoda habían podido impedir que peleara con Pakku y terminaran en muy malos términos.

Ese año O Kiku le comentó a Kanna que su hija había llegado a la edad de ayudar a otras mujeres con los preparativos del festín, y no es que Kia fuera muy grande, pero la comunidad se había reducido tanto que siempre se agradecía una mano. Kanna aceptó de inmediato, conocía bien a su hija, no quería que se metiera en líos, aunque en los últimos tiempos se había alejado un poco de los chicos, más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Hakkoda y Bato estaban sentados a las orillas del mar esperando pescar algo mejor que un resfrío. De pronto vieron pasar al grupo de recolectoras y al final del grupo reconoció la silueta de Kia que platicaba alegremente con un grupo dos amigas. Hakkoda se quedó observándola como si nunca la hubiera visto y olvidó por completo de la pesca.

Ella pasó a su lado e hizo una señal amistosa cuando los reconoció, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino mientras sus amigas se reían de la expresión del rostro de Hakkoda. Bato tuvo que acercarse a recordarle que un pez había picado, pero su amigo estaba muy lejos de ahí, tal vez en la luna.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	33. ¿amor?

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a los que siguen esta serie, en especial a _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_ y a _**Zukara love veeko**_ .

* * *

**XXXIII.- ¿amor?**

* * *

- Hakkoda, Hakkoda

- te preguntaba si quieres más...

- ah...si

- Hakkoda...llevo largo rato hablándote y tu sigues en otro plano

- es que es tan hermosa...

- ¿la luna? – dijo comiendo una empanadilla de calamar

- no bobo, ella

- pero si es solo Kia, la conocemos desde antes que naciera

- pero es tan...

- ahí viene, quita esa cara

- ¿Cuál cara?

Kia se acercó y se sentó en medio de los dos, Bato rodó los ojos y con frustración notó que su amigo estaba de nuevo en trance.

- ¡por fin libre!

- ¿te dejaron descansar?

- Hamma abogó por mi – dijo mientras robaba una ciruela de mar del plato de Hakkoda

- te tiene muy consentida – dijo Bato, su amiga le sacó la lengua

- ¿Qué te pasa Hakkoda? , te veo extraño... no bromeas, no cantas...

- no... no me pasa nada

- mmm

- ya sabes – dijo Bato – el amor

- ¿amor? – dijo Kia frunciendo la nariz y tratando sin mucho éxito de distinguir a quien podría ver a su amigo desde ese ángulo

- ¿y tú para cuando? – preguntó Bato con disimulo

- mmm... no sé... pero cuando me enamore prometo que serán los primeros en enterarse - dijo comiendo otra ciruela con disimulo

Hakkoda guardó silencio y Bato se reía con disimulo.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	34. No me digas

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**XXXIV.- No me digas**

* * *

Kia se había retirado a los confines de la aldea, había subido a los restos de una muralla y observaba el cielo.

- ¿puedo sentarme?

- adelante – dijo volviéndose para mirarlo

- así que vez la luna

- bueno, tu sabes que es una excusa para apreciar el paisaje y pensar...

- ¡en que piensas?

- tu sabes.. el entrenamiento, los deberes...cosas de diario

- ya veo

- así que estás enamorado

- ¿eh?

- ¿y es bonita?

- muy hermosa

Kia iba a decir algo pero calló y clavó sus ojos en la línea del horizonte.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- será muy afortunada, eres un gran chico

- Kia...

- escucha Hakkoda, no quiero que me digas quien es

- pero... por... ¿por qué?

- porque eres mi mejor amigo y va a ser algo extraño

- ¿extraño?

- te voy a extrañar

- ¿por qué?

- porque... porque cuando salgas con tu novia no nos veremos tan seguido

- Kia, que cosas dices...

- ¡mira la hora que es!, mamá debe de estar preocupada – dijo levantándose de un salto... bueno, nos vemos mañana

- hasta mañana

Kia se alejó rápidamente del lugar y Hakkoda se quedó todavía un rato contemplando la luna que hacía resplandecer el paisaje nevado. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sus dedos jugaron con una figurilla de hueso mal labrada. Ahogó un suspiro.

* * *

_Un querubin con cara de Sokka se acerca al escritorio, toma un mini boomerang y lo lanza contra la autora._

_- Ouchh!_

_- eso es por meter al amargado antes que a mi...waaaaaaaa... no me quieres, ¡te acusaré con Yue para que utilice los poderes de la luna sobre tí!_

_- pero, pero... - la autora se queda perpleja mientras el mini-Sokka se aleja volando O.o_

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	35. Por nada

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko & Co.. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Muchas garcias a _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_ por sus comentarios XD

* * *

**XXXV.- Por nada...**

* * *

Kanna observaba con disimulo a su hija, hace días parecía estar de muy mal humor, y ahora, que se encargaban de hacer algunas piezas de ropa para el invierno podía ver como deshacía una y otra vez el bordado de su manga.

- Kia, ¿sucede algo malo?

- no puedo concentrarme

- ya me di cuenta

- ¿pasó algo con las lecciones de Hamma?

- no... cada vez somos menos

- no te he visto platicar con tus amigos y tus amigas me preguntaron por ti

- no tengo ganas de verlos

- ¿y se puede saber la causa?

- es que... – dijo dejando la aguja de hueso en la almohadilla

- es que...

- creo que a Hakkoda le gusta una de mis amigas

- ah... eso

- y Bato no me ha querido decir quien es aunque amenacé con congelarlo

- métodos más sutiles para hacerlo hablar, definitivamente la sombra de Hamma se cierne sobre ti

- bueno, no se me ocurría nada...

- no sé para que tanto drama, es natural que Hakkoda se haya enamorado, son jóvenes, es lo normal

- ¡pero mamá!

Kanna se detuvo y observó a su hija.

- no me digas, te gusta Hakkoda

- ¡no! - dijo rápidamente

- ¿entonces Bato?

- ¡mamá!

- bueno... no te veía así desde que hicieron su prueba en los hielos

- ¿Cómo?

- tenías tanto miedo que les pasara algo que peleaste con ellos y se reconciliaron justo antes de la prueba

- no lo recuerdo

- pues yo si

- mamá

- ¿si?

- ¿como supiste que querías a papá?

- mmm... no estoy muy segura, quizá fué cuando nos conocimos en aquel puente en la tribu agua del Norte...o cuando decidí que había alguien por quien valía la pena dejar al engreido prometido que me pusieron tus abuelos

- ...

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada mamá, por nada

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	36. Hakkoda

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**XXXVI.- Hakkoda**

* * *

Dos amigos daban vueltas una y otra vez frente al puerto. Les tocaba vigilar la costa, últimamente no habían tenido noticias de la Nación del Fuego y estaban preocupados, todo era demasiado tranquilo. Los chicos habían adaptado uno de sus antiguos juegos de la infancia para detectar naves enemigas y estaban pendientes del movimiento de las aguas y el comportamiento de las focas-tigre para ver si había algún cambio.

- ¿no la has visto?

- no, ya te dije que no

- ¿le preguntaste a sus amigas?

- no fue necesario, me acerqué y no la vi

- ¿y en los entrenamientos de Hamma?

- Mi madre se la llevó a ayudarla a salar carne de foca

- ¡la hubieras seguido!

- sabes que no me dejan pasar a la cocina, las mujeres son supersticiosas

Hakkoda se revolvió los cabellos.

- ¿se puede saber por que no la vas a buscar tú?

- es que no quiere verme – dijo lanzando una piedra al agua

- ¿y que hiciste para que no quiera verte?

- no lo sé

- genial

Hakkoda se dejó caer en la nieve.

- no se que le hice y siento horrible desde que no la veo, la vida es como una noche sin luna

Bato movió la cabeza, su amigo era un caso perdido.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, ya saben…. Son bien recibidos XD

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	37. Kia

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Así que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_ por los comentarios

* * *

**XXXVII.- Kia**

* * *

**- **Kia

- mmm

- ¿qué haces escondiéndote aquí? – dijo Hamma – la práctica ya terminó

- escondiéndome de Bato y Hakkoda

- ¿y ese milagro?

- están haciendo bromas con tinta de calamar a todo el que pasa cerca de ellos

- esos muchachos... ¡no entienden!

- oye Hamma

- ¿si?

- ¿es cierto que mi mamá abandonó a su prometido en el norte?

- oh, si, fue toda una hazaña, tus abuelos al comprometieron en contra de su voluntad... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿crees que yo repita su historia?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- me da miedo hacer lo mismo

- no lo creo, eran circunstancias muy distintas

- ah...

- por cierto, O Kiku comentó que los padres de Hakkoda van a pedir la mano de una chica para su hijo

- si... algo escuché – dijo fríamente

- pensé que sabrías algo mas

- en realidad no lo sé , hace días que no platico con ellos

- eran inseparables desde niños

- bueno, quizá el tiempo nos cambia

Al fondo se escucharon gritos. Una nave enemiga se acercaba a la aldea. La gente corría. Hamma se volvió a Kia.

- llévate a los más pequeños al refugio

- ¡pero puedo ayudar!

- obedece mis órdenes

- ¡Pero Hamma!

- ¡que esperas!

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, ya saben…. son bien recibidos

_**No olviden dejar reviews!!**_


	38. Y la situación empeoraba

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**XXXVIII.- Y las situación empeoraba...**

* * *

Un grupo de maestros fuego cayó sobre la aldea como una furiosa oleada de mar de fuego. Los habitantes no pudieron hacer mucho, las alarmas no sirvieron de nada, eran rebasados en número y armas. Se llevaron de nuevo a los maestros agua que vieron y se retiraron antes de que oscureciera, fue algo rápido y limpio.

El lugar quedó desolado.

al final Hamma lloraba de rabia, cada vez eran menos, los que tenían el don se ocultaban o sus familiares le recomendaban no desarrollar sus habilidades por temor a que también se los llevaran lejos. El miedo recorría el lugar y se colaba en los más pequeños huecos como una ventisca de aire helado.

El jefe decidió organizar a la flota para que vigilar las aguas, no podían fallar una vez mas, no les darían oportunidad. Decidió enviar una expedición con su hijo al mando, Hakkoda recibió la misión de pedir ayuda a un asentamiento en las islas occidentales con quien tenían una antigua alianza. Hakkoda y Bato asintieron, la situación iba de mal en peor.

La flota se organizó a la brevedad posible, solo era cuestión de llevar los vivieres y organizar a la tripulación. Kia se acercó cuando la flota estaba lista, ella no quería ir, pero Kanna le dijo que debería de dejarse de tonterías y debía despedirse de sus amigos.

Despedirse de Bato fue fácil, un apretón afectuoso y un intercambio de bromas de siempre, con Hakkoda las cosas no fueron fáciles. Su rostro expresaba tranquilidad y ella distaba mucho de ese estado.

- espero que tengan un buen viaje...y que regresen con bien

- descuida, sabes que amo el mar

- lo sé

- Kia...– dijo jugando con algo en su mano - toma

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo observando una pieza de hueso tallada

- intentaba ser una foca

- oh... gracias... es una figura muy ...estilizada

- Kia, no dejes que te atrapen

- no me dejaré

-si lo hacen no dudaré en recorrer cielo, tierra y mar con tal de encontrarte

Kia lo observó con atención, Hakkoda se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente , no le dio tiempo de decir mas o reaccionar, se alejó con el resto. Ella esperó a que la nave soltara las amarras y se perdiera en el horizonte.

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	39. El Sacrificio

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_ y a _**Zukara Lovebender**_ (suerte en los exámenes). XD

* * *

_**XXXIX.- El sacrificio**_

* * *

Sabía que ese día podía llegar algún día.

Sabía que alguien tenía que marcar la diferencia y por Tui y La que ella lo haría.

Tomó la decisión desde el momento en que supo que una pequeña flota de naves de la nación del fuego se acercaba a la villa. Los dos o tres maestros agua que quedaban fueron enviados a refugiarse a las tundra, el resto se quedaba, era su única esperanza.

Kia lloró amargamente, quería quedarse a su lado. De mala manera le dio a entender que tenía familia y seres queridos que esperaban mucho de ella y que debía de preservar esa cólera fría para cuando llegara el momento oportuno. Dadas las circunstancias se vio forzada a utilizar uno de los viejos trucos de Pakku para que Kia no la siguiera. Kanna no se lo reprochó, sabía que era lo correcto.

Cuando llegaron las tres naves todos permanecían expectantes.

Ella avanzó con paso firme y se quedó expectante en posición de ataque, no importaba que hubiera sol, el sitio estaba rodeado por hielos y agua, de pronto se vio rodeada no por dos o tres maestros fuego, sino por un regimiento completo que la rodeó describiendo tres círculos concéntricos en torno a ella.

Vaya que la consideraban peligrosa, se dijo, mientras sonreía por última vez, ella iba a dar pelea, pero no tenía caso, el resto de la aldea estaba reunida, no quería dejarles malos recuerdos, no quería que les hicieran mas daño, ella había llegado ahí para ayudar, no para hacer mas daño.

Tomó una bocanada del aire frío y escuchó con mirada desafiante.

- date presa campesina... ¿hay mas como tú?

- no soy una campesina, soy la última maestra agua del sur – dijo temblando de ira - no encontrarán a nadie más con mis habilidades

- ríndete y perdonaremos tu villa, haz un movimiento en falso y los borraremos del mapa

Hamma dirigió una rápida mirada a sus espaldas. Kanna sostenía un cesto, O Kiku temblaba de ira e importencia, Kia yacía inconciente oculta entre algunas pieles, solo había ancianos, mujeres y niños...la última esperanza, si su libertad era el precio que tenía que pagar por sus vidas, valía la pena.

- no les hagan nada, estoy en sus manos

Alcanzó a esuchar la risa del comandante y las burlas, pero no alcanzó a esucharlas, no quiso.

Bajó los brazos y dejó que la esposaran, fue conducida a la rampa mientras los maestros fuegos se movían con rapidez al interior del navío, escuchó sollozos y llantos, dio una última mirada a la pequeña villa y su silueta se perdió en las sombras de la nave.

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	40. Tiempo de Crecer

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Gracias a **_Just Eowyn_** por sus comentarios XD.

* * *

**XL.- Tiempo de crecer**

* * *

Cuando los hombres regresaron a la villa ya era muy tarde para hacer algo por Hamma. Recibieron noticias de que el barco había sido visto por los litorales del Reino Tierra que controlaba la Nación del Fuego y le perdieron la pista a los captores cuando estos se internaron por una peligrosa ruta dominada por la Armada de Fuego.

Ellos no tenían embarcaciones tan grandes ni tan veloces como las de ellos, sus barcas eran pequeñas, dependían de sus recursos y lo más importante, ellos no conocían esa tecnología de transformar los metales y desarrollar complejas naves, eran técnicas exclusivas de maestros fuego y del reino tierra.

Kia lloró por días, no hubo poder humano que pudiera consolarla, Bato se mantenía aparte y Hakkoda trató de hacerla entrar en razón a su regreso. Ella golpeó, pataleó, lo congeló, peor él se mantuvo firme, no cedió un momento hasta que logró que se diera cuenta de que esas muestras de dolor y de rabia no solucionaban nada. Finalmente tuvo que aceptar que de nada servía de derramar lágrimas que se congelaban en su rostro, que el agua salada no traería de vuelta a Hamma y que su destino sería incierto.

Se comprometió con Hakkoda la siguiente luna para alegría de todos. Cuando Kanna menos se lo esperó se encontraba ayudando a O Kiku con el banquete nupcial , una noche de luna llena con brillantes estrellas Kia y Hakkoda unieron sus vidas. Era tiempo de crecer, seguir adelante y comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	41. Una nueva vida

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko, solo hago este fic por diversión.

Dedicado al P3 XD.

* * *

**XLI.- Vida nueva**

* * *

Vida y muerte son parte de un mismo ciclo. A principios de invierno murió repentinamente el padre de Hakkoda. Fue algo natural, los familiares y amigos se encargaron de sus funerales, fue enterrado con grandes honores y se les pidió a los espíritus que Tui y La lo acompañaran en su recorrido al más allá.

Hakkoda quedó a cargo de la tribu, era un jefe joven, inquieto e ingenioso, parecía que su matrimonio con Kia lo había hecho madurar y eso alegraba a muchos. Ahora debía de hacerse cargo de la flota, de las necesidades de la tribu y de sus necesidades familiares, así que las bromas quedaban de lado... al menos eso parecía.

A finales de invierno, en una noche de luna llena, nació su primogénito, para alegría de su abuela, el pequeño no mostró que tuviera habilidades de agua control. Un adorable niño, de piel morena y lindos ojos azules fue presentado formalmente a la tribu y no dejó de llorar hasta que recibió su nombre: Sokka.

De acuerdo a las tradiciones de la tribu le ofrecieron los que serían sus primeros juguetes, a la mañana siguiente, de acuerdo a su elección los sabios sabrían de su futuro. A la mañana siguiente, cuando sus padres y los sabios se acercaron a él observaron que el pequeño dormía de lado, con una mano en la boca, su pie estaba al lado de un juguete de lobo del ártico y con su otro bracito asía fuertemente la réplica de un pequeño boomerang que Bato había regalado.

- será un guerrero- lobo - dijeron

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	42. Luna

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a **_Zukaralovebender _**y a _**Just Eowyn**_ por sus comentarios.

* * *

**XLII.- Luna**

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo. Las cosas han ido tomando su rumbo. Esa noche Hakkoda había salido acompañado de su hijo a dar una vuelta por el lugar, la luna resplandecía, había estado tan preocupado que eran contadas las ocasiones que podía pasar tiempo con su hijo. Esperaba que creciera pronto para poder acompañarlo en algunas de sus actividades, como en su tiempo él lo hizo al lado de su padre.

Lo observó mientras veía como daba sus primeros pasos en la nieve, se dijo que su hijo crecía pronto, parecía ser un chico listo, pero todavía se chupaba el dedo cuando creía que nadie lo veía, pensó que quizá era un poco más serio de cómo recordaba haber sido cuando tenía su edad. Su mirada era parecida a la suya, pero era mucho más tranquilo, sería parte de la herencia de Kia.

- ¿papá?

- Si

- ¿qué es eso? – dijo señalando el cielo

- La Luna, uno de nuestros espíritus protectores, el otro es Océano, Tui y La son los protectores de la Tribu Agua

- ¿por qué?

- Porque descendemos de ellos y gracias a ellos nuestro pueblo aprendió sus oficios, unos son maestros agua, algunos navegantes, otros guerreros lobo…

- ¿guerreros lobo?

Si, cuentan que Tui y La trasformaron a algunos los lobos en hombres para ayudar a nuestros ancestros a aprender a vivir en la nieve, de ellos aprendimos estrategia para cazar y su forma de relacionarnos como una comunidad protegiéndonos unos y otros. Los lobos son y siempre han sido los guardianes de la luna, por eso en noches como esta escucharás su canto a la luna y verás que cuando salimos al mar llevamos esos uniformes.

- Yo pensé que lo hacían porque tenían frío

- ¿eh?

- Hakkoda, Soka, la cena está lista

- Ya vamos

Sokka se apoyó en el hombro de su padre y observó muy serio la luna. Su padre le dio una palmadita y él se volvió a verlo cuando entraron a la tienda.

* * *

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD **

**No olviden dejar reviews**


	43. Luna Roja en el sur

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Himeko Zukara Lovebender**_ y _**Rachel Shiru**_

* * *

**XLIII.- Luna Roja en el Sur**

* * *

Hamma había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba ahí.

Eran tratados peor de lo que había imaginado, era un sitio horrible y perturbador. Cuando ella llegó había muchas jaulas pendiendo del techo, todo era metálico y solo les daban poca agua cuando estaban encadenados, apenas lo suficiente para subsistir y debía de existir algo que controlaba el clima, porque casi siempre sentían calor, pero era un calor seco que los dejaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Con el paso del tiempo a los que no se llevaban de forma misteriosa, desaparecían por causas_ naturales_. Ver morir a sus seres queridos y sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada era desesperante. Primero fueron los más ancianos, luego algunos que habían enfermado y no recibían atención por parte de sus carceleros ni por equivocación. Para alivio de sus carceleros cada vez eran menos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era saber que la gente cedía tarde o temprano en la prisión, las esperanzas se perdían, la mirada perdía brillo, la carne se consumía, los huesos se asomaban bajo la piel reseca, las ratas corrían de un lado a otro de la prisión y la muerte rondaba muy ufana por el lugar.

Muchas veces se preguntó por qué los meterían en unas jaulas alejadas del piso. No tenían a donde ir, no sabía a dónde estaban. Una noche le contaron que corrían las leyendas de que antiguamente, esas mismas celdas ,habían servido para encerrar a maestros aire, extintos hace tanto tiempo.

Ella no quería rendirse, aún no, no era tan grande, ella mantenía la esperanza de que obtendría su libertad, se vengaría de aquellos miserables que les habían hecho tanto daño. La luna roja iluminó un poco su celda, llevaba años esperando el golpe maestro, solo esperaba el momento oportuno.

Un guardia entró.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	44. Luna Roja en el Norte

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Así que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**XLIV:** **Luna roja del norte**

* * *

Pakku observó la luna, roja como la sangre que iluminaba la capital.

Otro festival más, un motivo para estar lejos del bullicio y concentrarse en sus entrenamientos. Era sin lugar a dudas el mejor maestro agua de la Tribu Agua de Norte, era un importante miembro del consejo y estaba orgulloso de que el joven jefe Arnook le tuviera en gran estima, como en su tiempo se la tuvieron su padre y su abuelo.

Sabía que era uno de los pilares del norte, estratega por naturaleza, el maestro agua más buscado y el más selectivo con sus alumnos. Pero esas noches de festival las detestaba. No era que odiara las tradiciones, sino eran el peso de los recuerdos.

Lo normal habría sido que después de la misteriosa desaparición de Kanna, fuera que buscara comprometerse con cualquier otra chica, eso lo habría hecho cualquier otro, pero él no era cualquiera, se repetía una y otra vez, él era el mejor maestro agua y como tal solo merecía lo mejor. Los primeros tiempos habían guardado un respetuoso silencio, la familia de Kanna estaba muy apenada, buscaron por cielo, tierra y mar, pero no había señales de ella y con la guerra no pudieron buscarla más. Lo importante era protegerse de los ataques de los maestros fuego.

Su familia se lo había propuesto tres años después del incidente que olvidara todo, pero él se había negado rotundamente. Un día reaparecería Kanna y entonces…. entonces no le reclamaría todo lo que le había hecho pasar, porque ella tenía que aparecer. Y pasaron los días, los meses y los años. Su cabello castaño se fue poblando de canas, mientras pasaban generaciones de aprendices, la guerra arreciaba y las generaciones iban cambiando lentamente.

Observó de nuevo la luna. Tuvo un vago presentimiento cuando observó a la gente conviviendo animada en la plaza central.

- Maestro Pakku – dijo uno de sus discípulos

- ¿dime?

- Ya es tiempo

- En un momento estaré con ustedes

- Lo estaremos esperando

La luna roja brillaba como hace años no lo hacía. El jefe Arnook estaba al lado de su esposa, que sostenía en sus brazos a su hija, la delicada princesa Yue, la de los cabellos blancos, que observaba con sorpresa todo lo que pasaba. Más allá había una joven que recibía con sorpresa un collar tallado de manos de su prometido. Pakku se llevó una mano a la barba, se miró al espejo y decidió que ya era tiempo de presentarse en la fiesta como lo hacía todos los años con sus mejores discípulos.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	45. El llamado del mar

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco sus comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ (si, creo que lo había olvidado por completo T...T) y _**Rashel Shiru**_.

* * *

**El llamado del mar**

* * *

Kanna cuidaba de Sokka que tenía mucho sueño y no quería dejar su juguete con forma de lobo que le habían fabricado con retazos de tela. Kia estaba un poco cansada, la cena estaba lista y su esposo no aparecía por ningún lado. Dejó atrás las primeras casas y no lo encontró sino en

- Hakkoda, Hakoda, ¿qué tanto observas?

- El cielo

- ¿y qué te dice el cielo?

- La posición de los astros me dice que pronto será tiempo de partir, ¿observas la constelación de la foca tigre y la del oso al sur?...

Ella asintió

- Pronto se estarán los caminos y podremos ir a las Islas, haremos el recorrido del este… - Hakkoda estaba emocionado

- ¿tan pronto?

- el mar me llama de nuevo

- Ella se acercó, tomó su brazo e inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- El mar siempre te lleva lejos de mi

- Pero siempre regresaré– dijo sonriéndole – eres como la estrella del sur que guía nuestras naves

Kia sonrió.

- Dime mujer, ¿viniste hasta aquí para lamentar que el mar me llame?

- Oh no, la cena está lista – dijo sonriendo – hay estofado especial que hizo Kanna en lo que atendía a Kanoe

- tú me quieres decir algo mas, te conozco bien Kia

- Cuando regreses …

- ¿sí?

- Cuando regreses tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia

- ¿vendrá la hermana de Gran Gran?

- Hakkoda – suspiró y fingió enojo – tú y tus malos chistes, espero que Sokka no haya heredado eso

- jajajajaja

- ¡Yo intentaba decirte que Sokka tendrá un hermanito y sales con….!

- Cuando ella se retiraba molesta, su esposo la detuvo, la abrazó y besó.

- Estoy feliz Kia, los espíritus nos bendicen, somos muy afortunados

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	46. Venganza

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **_Rachel Shiru_** y**_ Just Eowyn._**

* * *

**Venganza**

* * *

Corrió hasta perder al aliento, por tres días pudo evadirse gracias al influjo de la luna.

Se escondió en un transporte que la llevó lejos, esperó, manipuló, robó, se deslizó e hizo gala de todo su poder con tal de alejarse de ese siniestro sitio. Jamás pensó volver la vista atrás, nada le esperaba, los que le importaban habían desaparecido y probablemente estarían muertos.

Vagó por días sin rumbo, no estaba segura donde estaba, cada que escuchaba pasos se escondía, se alimentaba de hierbas y extraía el agua de las plantas. Una semana después, en un apartado bosque comprendió que estaba muy lejos, que nadie la buscaría, que estaba muy lejos de casa, en un remoto y apartado sitio de la Nación del Fuego, no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse en un refugio de piedra que llevaba años abandonado.

Su uso era evidente había puertas metálicas y cadenas. En ese sitio dijo que nunca olvidaría, nadie le devolvería su hogar, los años perdidos en prisión ni a sus seres queridos, ella se encargaría de esos miserables todo el daño hecho, les haría pagar caras las vidas de los maestros agua desaparecidos, no habría perdón, ella los vengaría así se le fuera la vida en el intento.

Había notado que los ojos grises eran comunes en todas las naciones. Agradeció a sus ancestros como nunca. Sus ojos le permitirían pasar por una mas de los habitantes de la Nación del Fuego, nadie sospecharía de ella. Pero no podía recorrer los caminos con los andrajos que vestía desde la prisión.

Sus primeras víctimas cayeron la siguiente luna llena. Un pequeño grupo de titiriteros que regresaban a casa después de una temporada de festivales en la capital de la Nación del Fuego. No importaba, todos eran iguales, hijos de la Nación que le había quitado todo. Por sus gritos supo que había un pueblo cercano, que podía empezar una nueva vida y que la venganza apenas iniciaba.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	47. Kanna, años después

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus amables comenatrios a _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Rashel Shiru**_.

* * *

**Kanna, años después**

* * *

Kanna observa a su nieto jugar con la nieve, el pequeño juega a crar una pequeña ciudad de nieve, su yerno hace dos lunas está en el mar, su hija sigue de un lado a otro, atareada como siempre. La falta de maestros agua se resiente mucho en el sur, no solo ayudan en la defensa, la verdad es que ya son muy pocos, también son muy necesarios en la comunidad por sus labores curativas.

Muchas veces se ha preguntado si su vida en el norte sería muy distinta, quizá no habría sufrido tanto por el problema de la Nación del Fuego, tendría una mejor posición en la nobleza, una linda casa, una gran familia, un esposo amoroso y cuadrado…justo lo que querían para ella.

Entonces observa a su familia, es pequeña, pero crece, es feliz a pesar de todo lo que han pasado, han pasado malos momentos, pero también ha sido muy feliz, como no lo será en ningún otro lugar, hay cosas de su pueblo que no puede cambiar, pero quizá con el tiempo... , nunca se sabe. Además hay algo que jamás tendría en el norte: es libre.

Sonríe y se dice que todo lo que ha hecho ha valido la pena.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	48. El habitante

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias a **_Rashel Shiru_** y a _**Just Eowyn**_ sus amables comentarios

* * *

**La hermana de Sokka**

* * *

Gran Gran había enviado a Sokka jugar con los nietos de O- Kiku mientras ella colaboraba con otras mujeres en las labores de parto. El pequeño había protestado un poco, porque quería saber qué pasaba. Si no hubiera sido por que uno de los nietos de la vieja amiga de Kanna prometió a pequeño enseñarle algunas de las técnicas de combate de los guerreros de la tribu, el chico no se habría apartado del lugar.

La nieta de Kanna nació una fría noche en que los vientos helados del sur soplaron con inusual furia sobre la pequeña villa y despejaron el cielo dejando ver un cielo azul cuajado de de estrellas. Kia se alegró de saber que era una niña, porque en el fondo temía que se tratara de un varón que siguiera las rutas del Océano como su esposo y probablemente su hijo lo haría de acuerdo a las tradiciones de su pueblo.

Las mujeres lavaron a la pequeña con agua tibia, la envolvieron en paños blancos y azules. La pequeña extrañó el calor de su madre y empezó a llorar con mucha fuerza. Su abuela la llevó a toda prisa al lado de Kia que descansaba después de la labor de parto en unas pieles. Después de alimentar a su hija ambas se quedaron dormidas y Kanna recordó una vieja oración que murmuraban las curanderas del Norte.

_Damos gracias a Tui y La_

_Por el nacimiento de esta niña_

_Al señor del Océano y a la Señora de la Luna_

_Les pedimos humildemente,_

_Como lo hicieron nuestros antepasados_

_Que desde ahora en adelante_

_La luna y el mar guíen tus pasos_

A la mañana siguiente Kanna, en ausencia de su padre, presentó a la pequeña a la comunidad, su nombre sería Katara, porque así lo habían acordado en un principio sus padres. Sokka se alegró, tenía una hermana, eso significaba que ese día habría fiesta, su abuela lo consentiría y dejaba de ser el habitante más pequeño de la villa.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	49. La villa de Hamma

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias Just Eowyn por su rvw n_n

* * *

**La villa de Hamma**

* * *

¿Regresar a casa? Improbable, seguir ahí…era desesperante. Pero debía disimular porque sus opciones se reducían a adaptarese o morir y ella todavía no estaba dispuesta a encaminarse al mundo de los espíritus, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Apareció una tarde en el pueblo, portaba un modesto equipaje y dijo que era la viuda de un militar que buscaba pasar sus últimos días en la tierra de su esposo. Parecía ser una mujer bastante agradable y un poco cansada. Esa amable y enlutada mujer llegó para quedarse en , una casa a las afueras de la villa que dijo pertenecía a su esposo. Se rumoraba que con la modesta fortuna que le dejó su difunto esposo tal vez la haría una casa de huéspedes, pero la verdad es que no había mucha gente que pasara por la ruta de esa villa, solo comerciantes y uno que otro viajero que después de años de servicio regresaba a casa por unos días para no volver más.

Nadie dijo nada, no le preguntaron, parecía común que de vez en cuando las viudas y parientes de otros combatientes regresaban a casa a pasar sus últimos días. El sitio era amplio y agradable, tenía una cocina espaciosa, un pequeño comedor, varias habitaciones que tal vez podría alquilar a algún viajero y en los alrededores abundaban las plantas y las flores de fuego.

Era algo misteriosa, no tenía vecinos , de vez en cuando bajaba al mercado a hacer sus compras, a veces alquilaba alguna de sus habitaciones a algún viajero, parecía una señora amable como muchas otras de la villa, no destacaba por nada en especial, nadie la molestaba, se había integrado fácilmente a la comunidad sin despertar sospecha alguna.

Entonces empezaron los años difíciles, la gente dejó de frecuentar el lugar porque empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas en los alrededores. Llegaron rumores de que algo sucedía las noches de luna llena en la montaña, que las noches de luna llena los espíritus hacían de las suyas, se llevaban a algún viajero desprevenido y a aquellos que tenían la mala suerte de estar fuera de casa.

Al principio los jóvenes se burlaron y los viejos escuchaban con escepticismo las historias, entonces empezaron a desaparecer algunos viajeros y más pobladores, siempre las noches de luna llena y jamás regresaban. La gente empezó a dudar, el miedo se introdujo poco a poco en sus vidas. Los que se aventuraron a ir al bosque armados jamás regresaron, los viajeros que se dirigieron a la montaña en luna llena jamás volvieron a ser vistos. El miedo empezó a hacerse algo cotidiano, por las noches los pobladores empezaron a encerrarse en sus casas, advirtieron a los viajeros , el lugar poco a poco se convirtió en un sitio aislado.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	50. El regreso de Hakkoda

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

gracias por sus amables comentarios a _**Just Eowyn**_ n_n

* * *

**XIL.-El regreso de Hakkoda**

* * *

Hakkoda ha contado los días y noches desde que dejaron la villa. El recorrido de las naves fue rutinario, nada de lo normal. Según las noticias que tiene la armada de la Nación del Fuego se concentra en el Norteste, parecen interesados en afianzar sus posiciones en el reino tierra. Al menos de momento no han tenido noticias de que tengan intenciones de avanzar al sur, los maestros tierra les están dando problemas y eso lo tranquiliza, mientras los indomables habitantes del reino los sigan poniendo en aprietas su gente puede respirar aliviada.

No es que se alegre por los problemas de la gente del Reino Tierra, pero la guerra ha sido tan larga que por experiencia saben que es mejor que el enemigo esté ocupado, lejos de casa. Mientras sigan con su campaña en el norte ellos podrán seguir con su vida más o menos normal.

Las labores de comercio beneficiaron a la expedición, la tripulación consiguió algunas cosas que necesitaban, nunca en gran cantidad porque los camino son malos, pero si las suficientes para sacar una sonrisa a sus familias. Bien sabía que la cacería del invierno pasado agradaría a la gente de las Islas que aprecian las pieles y los curiosos objeto que hacen los artesanos de la tribu.

Se siente mejor cuando los icebergs y glaciares van quedando atrás y distinguen a lo lejos su pequeña villa en medio de la nieve. La silueta de la pequeña muralla que los rodea, el color café de algunas tiendas, las cúpulas blancas que brillan bajo el sol del sur. Bato le pasa el catalejo, ya hay gente que notó que regresan y los espera en el pequeño puerto.

Cuando llegan a tierra una de las primeras caras que reconoce es la de su hijo, que se separa de su abuela y corre para recibirlo. El lo atrapa, lo toma en brazos y lo sube sobre sus hombros mientras el resto de la tripulación abandona el barco. El capitán y sus ayudantes son los últimos.

Hakkoda desciende de la nave, porque uno de sus hombres le avisa que su mujer lo espera, toma su mochila y corre, Sokka escucha absorto las historias que le cuenta Bato, historias donde no el hielo no cubre la tierra la mayor parte del año, comidas exóticas, costumbres extrañas y curiosas de poblaciones que algún día, cuando crezca, verá con sus propios ojos. Hakkoda corre hasta donde está su mujer cubierta por un grueso abrigo azul con un borde de piel blanco. Se acerca, descubre un poco el manto con cuidado.

- Fue niña

- Tiene tus rasgos

- Y tus ojos

- Katara, despierta – susurra su madre - es Hakkoda, tu padre

La niña entrecierra los ojos, abre los ojos y observa al hombre que está frente a ella. Kia se la ofrece a Hakkoda que la toma con cuidado, la niña parece desconcertada, su padre la toma con cuidado, pronto se acercan sus hombres y más gente de la villa para observarla, acto seguido Katara empieza a llorar.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	51. Algunas estaciones mas tarde

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Agradezco los comentarios de _**Just Eowyn**_ y _**Rashel Shiru** (si, por ese motivo dentro de un par de drabbles acaba esta serie n_n)_.

* * *

**LI.-Algunas estaciones más tarde**

**

* * *

**

Al terminar ese año el pequeño Sokka cumpliría su séptimo invierno, Kanna comprendió que se había convertido en una de las mujeres más ancianas de su Tribu. La mayor parte de las personas que había conocido en su juventud habían muerto, desaparecido o simplemente habían dejado la zonas de los hielos en busca de una mejor vida en las Islas cercanas o en el continente.

De pronto se encontraba, que el travieso chico que alguna vez le había dado lata se había convertido en un valiente y sabio líder que le había dado dos nietos a su hija. Kia había cambiado también, su carácter se había transformado con el matrimonio y con la llegada de Sokka y Katara, las obligaciones como esposa de jefe y la única maestra agua calificada en el lugar la tenían siempre ocupada.

Katara siempre estaba cerca de su madre, su lalzo se hizo más fuerte cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella podía manejar agua control, su madre acordó que cuando ella cumpliera cinco años empezaría a entrenarla, desde entonces su nieta contaba los días para que empezara su entrenamiento.

Su hermano no decía nada, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacían Bato y Hakkoda, cuando no estaban en el mar procuraba estar a su lado mientras podía. Como todos los chicos soñaba con llegar algún día convertirse en un guerrero lobo, era inteligente, pero desafortunadamente había heredado el sentido del humor de su padre.

Aquella tarde parecía ser como cualquier otra, Katara y Sokka jugaban en la nieve, Hakkoda se encontraba haciendo algunas reparaciones a su embarcación , Kia se encargaba de preparar un remedio que llevaría mas tarde a una de las mujeres de la villa y ella se encontraba en la cocina.

Fue entonces que notó que algo sucedía afuera. Escuchó gritos y llamados de alerta. Salió de la vivienda pensando en que ni Sokka ni Katara habían regresado a casa, corrió, alguien le dijo que se ocultara, afuera caía una nieve de color negra que manchaba todo lo que tocaba, frente al puerto se veíaun grupo de embarcaciones de la Nación del Fuego del cual salían guerreros y maestros fuego.

La sangre se heló al recordar lo que había pasado años atrás, como muchos de los pobladores se metió en la primera casa que vio, todo fue muy rápido, las naves no dieron mucha pelea, como lo hacían antes. No comprendió lo que sucedía sino hasta que escuchó el llanto inconsolable de Katara.

* * *

C_omentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD_

_No olviden dejar reviews_


	52. Fin de los tiempos felices

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**LII.-Fin de los tiempos felices**

**

* * *

**

Sokka estaba emocionado. Había tomado parte de su primera batalla y había conseguido su primera arma, había ayudado a su manera a los hombres de la villa, pensaba contarle a su abuela lo que había hecho, pero no pudo. Cuando regresó a casa con el boomerang, tenía su primera historia, el también había peleado, los invasores se habían ido, ellos habían ganado.... ¿o no?

Se detuvo, nunca había visto esa expresión de pena y furia en la cara de su padre, pensó que lo regañarían por no haberse escondido como el resto de los niños, entonces vio que su abuela abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana que no dejaba de llorar. El intentó entrar a casa, pero no se lo permitieron, preguntó por su madre, fue entonces cuando su padre hizo un gesto negativo.

Después todo fue muy rápido.

Los atacantes, habían causado grandes destrozos en la villa, nada que no pudieran recinstruir , lo peor es que habían perdido a varios miembros de su comunidad, en un primer momento Hakkoda se había querido lanzar a la mar a perseguir a los responsables de la muerte de su esposa, pero sus hombres se lo necesitaba ser sepultada, junto con los valientes que habían caído en la defensa de la villa.

Antes de que el cuerpo de su madre fuera sepultado bajo la tierra helada y el hielo, pudo observar como su abuela le daba a su hermana el collar que había pertenecido a su madre.

Fue así que terminaron los tiempos felices y regresaron los días de incertidumbre.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	53. Decisiones de Hakkoda

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _**Rashel Shiru**(_sip, es triste) y _**Blue Eyes Princess**_ (ip).

* * *

**LI****II.-Decisiones de Hakkoda**

* * *

Las naves enemigas no regresaron más. Hakoda se propuso buscar a un maestro agua para que entrenaran a Katara tal como Kia lo habría querido. Abandonó el pueblo junto con unos hombres para recorrer las aldeas cercanas, pero no halló a nadie. Los maestros agua habían desaparecido hace tiempo de esos lugares, raptados, asesinados o simplemente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Fue entonces cuando tomó la resolución de dejar la villa, no podía quedarse en paz después de lo sucedido, necesitaba encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de Kia. Algunos trataron de disuadirlo, pero fue inflexible, organizó la mayor flota que se había visto en el sur, recorrerían los mares y vigilarían a toda nave enemiga que se acercara al sur.

Dio al orden de reclutar a todos los hombres, sería un viaje largo y azaroso, con fecha de partida bien clara, pero no de regreso. Acordó que Gran Gran , quedaría al mando de la villa, donde solo dejaría a los ancianos, a las mujeres y a los niños. Su hijo tomó parte activa de los preparativos, sabía que Sokka quería conocer más allá, vivir las aventuras como las que Bato y él habían pasado, pero esta vez era diferente.

El día de la partida Sokka protestó, alegó que había tomado parte de la batalla, que ya podían considerarlo un hombre, que podía ser útil, que quería ir con ellos, pero Hakoda no cedió. Dijo que era demasiado pequeño, que aún no pasaba la prueba de los hielos, que sería un viaje largo y peligroso y que alguien debía de cuidar de su hermana y de la abuela en su ausencia.

Katara era demasiado pequeña, lloró al lado de su abuela y se negó rotundamente a ir a despedir a su padre, Sokka observó profundamente decepcionado como las velas de la flota se perdían en el horizonte, al final todo lo que quedaba era el triste paisaje helado y el vacío de sus padres.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	54. La vida cambió

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**_LIV.-Y la vida cambió_**

* * *

No había noticias de la flota, llegaban lejanos rumores , pero la flota de Hakkoda no tenía para cuando regresar a casa. Ese año no habría alguien que ayudara a reconstruir los destrozos, la población era pequeña, las actividades se redujeron notablemente. La villa se hizo aún mas pequeña y la gente replegó sus hogares cerca de la casa del jefe.

Gran Gran cada vez sentía más el paso de los años, ya no era tan joven y se veía en la necesidad de dirigir una villa, educar a sus futuros líderes de la Tribu y procurar que la esperanza se mantuviera.

Sokka se había tomado muy en serio su papel de guardián, hablaba con los más ancianos que le contaban y enseñaban cosas que habían aprendido en sus batallas. Era un chico listo y aprendía rápido, un buen día tuvo la idea de que necesitaban algo que les permitiera ver si la flota regresaba y poco a poco fue construyendo lo que parecía una torre de nieve, que cada que había un cambio de clima se desmoronaba.

Para Katara el cambio había sido brusco. De la noche a la mañana se habían acabado las diversiones y cayeron como una tormenta invernal muchas obligaciones. Se acabaron los días de juego y los paseos en pingüino, ahora debía aprender a coser sus propios vestidos, a cocinar, algunas nociones de primeros auxilios, las tradiciones de la tribu y si tenía algo de tiempo podría intentar jugar con agua control. Pero eso casi nunca sucedía.

Y así transcurrieron lentamente los días, semanas, meses y años.

* * *

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos...son bien recibidos XD

No olviden dejar reviews


	55. Entonces llegó aquel día

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que menciono y mucho menos la melodía, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y claro esta a sus creadores Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Koneztko. Asi que no me demanden, solo hago estas viñetas por diversión.

* * *

**LIV.-Entonces llegó aquel día…**

* * *

Aquella mañana Sokka había pedido permiso para ir a pescar, los niños que _entrenaba_ para que algún día fueran guerreros fuertes y valientes no habían mostrado gran avance. Al menos después de muchos gritos y repitiendo las posiciones hasta el cansancio habían aprendido las formas básicas de combate y estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

Su hermana había terminado las obligaciones del día y su abuela había sugerido que acompañara a su hermano. Sokka protestó en un principio, porque sabía que cada que trataba de pescar y su hermana lo acompañaba sus posibilidades de pescar algo eran nulas, todo se debía a sus _mágicas habilidades_ de agua control, que mas bien parecían una broma de mal gusto

Esa tarde salieron en una pequeña lancha y mientras él pescaba y no cesaba de observar su reflejo en las aguas heladas, Katara trataba de mejorar algo que había descubierto hacia poco tiempo. Accidentalmente había aprendido a manipular un poco de agua, no por mucho tiempo, pero no dejaba de intentarlo.

Cuando él creyó haber pescado algo su hermana jugaba con agua, fue entonces que algo salió mal y el pescado que había atrapado escapó y eso no fue todo. Katara se molestó con él, empezó a gritar y aprendió que no debía de hacer enojar a una maestra agua cerca de los hielos, porque perdieron la pequeña barca en la que viajaban y descubrieron un extraño montículo que emergió de las profundidades heladas.

El quiso impedir que ella se acercara, pero Katara siempre había sido curiosa, saltó al sitio donde estaba el iceberg que desprendía una extraña luz de color azul, Sokka observaba con escepticismo lo que pasaba, entonces descubrieron la silueta de alguien atrapado en el interior del bloque helado.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que ella tomara el hacha que siempre llevaba consigo con la intención de abrir el bloque de hielo. No supo si fue por el golpe, quizá agua control o algo más. El iceberg se abrió y del interior salió un extraño chico con ropas anaranjadas y singulares tatuajes de flechas en la cabeza y sus brazos, el chico se tambaleó y cayó en brazos de Katara. Sokka se acercó para ver si estaba vivo, lo tocó con una lanza que llevaba abria los ojos y observaba fijamente a su hermana.

Ellos sabían que no era normal, aun no tenían muy claro lo que podía significar la aparición de ese extraño chico con tatuajes. Este hecho cambiaría por siempre sus tranquilas existencias, los llevaría a lugares remotos, dond conocería a otras personas , costumbres y que alteraría la vida de las Cuatro Naciones.

* * *

**Fin de los drabbles Agua**

**Y comienzo de la historia que todos conocemos**

* * *

A los que han llegado a esta pág. Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta serie de viñetas.


End file.
